Operación Grand Line
by Scott Young
Summary: Una misión conjunta para salvar al mundo de la catástrofe nuclear a manos de un loco, ¿El equipo perfecto para esa misión? La tripulación más extravagante. ZoRo, LuNa y SanVi.
1. CIA

5 de la mañana, se levanta de la cama con cansancio, mira la hora y calcula que tiene tiempo para ejercitarse un poco, después toma una ducha, que no logra despertarlo lo suficiente. Se prepara un desayuno, no muy elaborado, un par de tostadas y café. Se pone su traje, coge sus credenciales, gafas de sol, cartera y llaves. Por ultimo enfunda su M1911 y su cuchillo, nunca se separa de el, algo que le enseñaron hace mucho tiempo.

Baja y va a por su coche, no es ningún modelo de gama alta, mas bien lo heredo y va perfectamente, para el perfecto.

Suspira de cansancio al ver tanto coche a las 6 de la mañana, es lo que tiene vivir en Langley, Virginia, y mas donde trabaja, después de una hora dando vueltas encuentra por fin el edificio que busca, solo tenia que haber cogido un desvio, pero el se basa mas en su instinto que en los carteles de indicación, que para unas cosas es infalible, pero para otras...

Entra en el edificio, sabe que mas de 10 cámaras le han captado y lo siguen haciendo en este momento. Pasa los rutinarios métodos de seguridad, prueba de huellas, de retina, pasa por el detector de metales... y al fin puede pasar e ir a su puesto de trabajo.

-**Buenos días señor**. Saluda uno de los guardias.

El hace un gesto leve con la cabeza mientras vuelve a recoger sus armas. Va hacia un ascensor, en el otros dos agentes, mete el código en el panel, para poder subir.

Se abre la puerta, y el contempla el panorama, todo lleno de ordenadores y gente moviéndose sin parar de un lugar a otro con varios cientos de informes, al final de la sala hay una pantalla enorme que ocupa toda la pared, con un mapa del mundo lleno de luz, vigilando a los otros países.

Unos se van y otros vienen, cambiando el turno con los del turno de noche. Se mueve y busca se despacho.

En él, coge mas informes y ha leer.

Es lo que tiene trabajar en la CIA, tienes que estar vigilando a todos y cada uno de los países, aunque sean aliados, el todavía no se a acostumbrado a estar en un despacho y leer informes, se encarga del departamento de terrorismo, y no es mu emocionante no moverse ni entrar en acción cuando se supone que esta luchando contra terroristas.

Pero por eso lo recluto Inteligencia, querían a un agente con mas experiencia en el campo de batalla, y un marine bastante respetado y temido por sus enemigos, curtido en decenas de batallas les venia perfecto. El acepto, después de la guerra de Irak, no tenía nada que hacer, y además el sueldo es bastante grande y a lo mejor podría seguir acabando con terroristas.

Departamento de terrorismo, jefe de equipo y agente especial, nombre en clave: Zoro, apodo dado por sus compañeros: Hanta no kyofu (cazador del terror)

Hasta aquí en primer capitulo, después de ver tantas pelis de espías, se me ocurrió la idea, ya iré enlazando con los otros personajes y por si alguien pregunta es un ZoRo y si puedo, que lo intentare, un LuNa, por favor enviar criticas para saber como lo estoy haciendo, gracias.

One piece no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes.


	2. Misión

Estaba en el despacho, leyendo sin ganas un informe, cuando entro el jefe, el propio jefe de la CIA, en persona nada de mensajes por el ordenador, debía ser importante, muy importante.

- **Zoro, tenemos que hablar, a mi despacho**. Dijo con voz seria, el sabia que no admitía ninguna excusa, definitivamente, era algo importante.

- **Si, señor**. Contesto el levantándose rápidamente de su puesto.

Fueron a despacho del jefe, allí había dos personas mas y con un rostro muy serio. En la sala no había nadie solo una pantalla, y los cuatro hombres y un expediente sobre la mesa.

- **Señores, les presento al agente especial Zoro, Zoro ellos son el secretario de defensa y el director de seguridad nacional**. Saludo sorprendido por los cargos que ocupaban esos dos hombres, ¿Qué asunto puede ser tan primordial para que tengan que aparecer estos dos?.

- **Agente, tenemos un grave problema, mire esto es Rusia ahora mismo**. La pantalla se encendió sacando la imagen de Rusia pero con un espectro distinto, casi toda ella estaba iluminada por algo amarillo. **Lo que nos indica esta imagen es la actividad nuclear, tienen suficiente para destruir un continente, hemos pedido una explicación pero nada.**

- **Y que pinto yo aquí**. Pregunto confundido

- **Creemos que un agente de inteligencia rusa, está en Estados Unidos, intentando conseguir unos códigos necesarios para terminar de armar los misiles y de paso recoger información sobre nuestro poder nuclear . No lanzaran un ataque nuclear a tal escala, pero pueden joder a nuestros aliados, y en consecuencia a nosotros.**

- **Pensé que esta maldita guerra había acabado en los 90, ¿Porqué seguimos dándonos de ostias con los rusos?**

-**Un enemigo siempre es un enemigo**. Apunto el director de Seguridad Nacional.

- **Vale pero que coño pinto yo aquí**. Un poco cansado de tanta palabrería.

- **Zoro, queremos que captures, vivo, a ese agente para interrogarle, te hemos elegido porque Mihawk nos dijo que tu eres su mejor agente.**

- **Es cierto Zoro, eres el mejor guerrero que tengo para esta misión, los demás no han estado nunca despegados de un ordenador.**

- **Esta bien, quien es ese agente**. Pregunto dispuesto a cumplir la misión, y sorprendido de su jefe al saber que ponía tanta confianza en él.

- **Esa, mejor dicho**. El secretario cogió el expediente de la mesa y se lo extendió. – **Ella es su objetivo, Nico Robin, Miss all Sunday, una de las mejores agentes de los rusos, una asesina excelente y muy inteligente. Es muy peligrosa, hemos perdido varios agentes intentando ir a por ella. Tenga cuidado, haga lo que sea para capturarla, pero recuerde, la necesitamos viva.**

- **Entendido señor, cuente conmigo**. Respondió decidido.

- **Me alegro , haber si esos rusos pueden con un marine, ya es hora de dejar de defenderse, tenemos que atacar**. Hablo el director de SN.

- **Le proporcionaremos lo que haga falta, armas, hombres, todo lo que necesite**.

- **Entendido**

- **Bien, no le entretenemos mas, empiece lo mas antes posible con la misión.**

- **Puedes retirarte Zoro.**

Zoro fue a su despacho, abrió el expediente, y empezó a leerlo, solo había una foto de ella, se quedo mirándola durante un buen rato, ella era su objetivo, por fin podría salir del despacho, sonrió, cogió del cuello su medalla de soldado, recordando viejos tiempos.


	3. Bienvenido

7 años antes:

2004, el conflicto se intensifica en Irak, sobre todo en Faluya.

Las unidades militares americanas no dejan de recorrer las calles, muchos soldados consideran que la batalla que se libro en Faluya fue "el más pesado de combate urbano desde la batalla de Hue City en Vietnam".

La gente seguía esta guerra por los boletines televisivos, que no decían ni la mitad de lo que sucedía.

En un campamento de marines, a las afueras de Faluya.

-**Capitán Smoker, el Coronel nos envía un hombre. Dice que nos será de ayuda, según los informes ha combatido en Bagdad, Basora y Nasiriya**. Explicó la soldado.

**-¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Y por qué Garp cree que necesitamos ayuda?**. Respondió molesto

-**Roronoa Zoro, no tengo ni idea señor, deberá preguntárselo usted.**

-**Esta bien, reúna al equipo Teniente, por cierto ¿Qué rango tiene Roronoa?**

-**Teniente 1º, ¿Dónde le digo para reunirse con nosotros, señor?**

-**Dile, que en el campo de tiro.**

-**Si, señor**.

Después de una 1 hora buscando el campo de tiro, diviso al Capitán y fue hacia él.

-**Señor**. Saludo Zoro

-**Descanse Teniente**. Smoker lo miro con sospecha.-Por qué cojones Garp te manda aquí y a mi unidad.

-**Señor, se lo mismo que usted, hace un día estaba en Bagdad y ahora me encuentro el Faluya, en otra unidad y en otro regimiento.**

-**De acuerdo, voy a presentarte al equipo. Poniéndose en marcha, Zoro lo siguió hasta llegar a un grupo de unas 5 o 6 personas.**

-**Roronoa, estos son la Teniente 2º Tashigi, el oficial Técnico Franky, Sargento Mayor Usopp, el Cabo Cody y los Soldados Jhonny y Yasaku**. Zoro contemplo a la unidad, la tan temida y famosa unidad del Capitán Smoker. Todos lo miraban con la misma sospecha que su capitán.

-**Antes de dejarte, luchar junto a nosotros, tenemos una prueba para todos aquellos que intentan entrar. ¿Estas dispuesto?**

-**Si, señor.**

-**Bien**. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia un camión. -**Franky, cuando quieras.**

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el suelo, había recibido un derechazo muy fuerte del oficial técnico que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. A la vez, se estaba formando un corro entre los dos compuesto por bastantes soldados. No tendrían otra cosa que hacer.

Zoro se limpio el labio de donde brotaba un poco de sangre (típico) se levanto, desabrocho la funda de su arma y la arrojo al suelo. Poniéndose en pose de pelea con media sonrisa en sus labios, listo para el combate.

-**Espero que no llores pidiendo ayuda, Roronoa**. Se burló Franky.

-**Veremos quien termina llorando**. Aceptó el desafío.

Dicho esto los contrincantes se lanzaron al ataque, el oficial era bastante mas grande que Zoro, pero, tenia mas sitio para golpear. Un gancho de Zoro acabo en el estomago de Franky, dejándole tocado, este respondió con un directo que impacto el pecho del teniente, sin duda, cuerpo a cuerpo estaban igualados, pero ni por un momento pararon.

Después de una hora repartiéndose ostias, se separaron unos metros, estaban hechos polvo, pero la naturaleza guerrera de los dos hizo que ninguno desfalleciera, el corro se hizo mas grande, los soldados animaban a los dos contrincantes, sobre todo a Franky, es lo que tiene ser el nuevo.

Se miraron, y se despojaron de las camisas (otro topicazo) y se abalanzaron de nuevo, después de 30 minutos de golpes bastante duros, no es de extrañar que hubiera un par de médicos observando el combate, Zoro dio un derechazo impresionante que dio de lleno en la barbilla de Franky, este se tambaleó, Zoro siguió golpeando el pecho y mentón de su enemigo, hasta que después de un gancho en la pobre mandíbula del oficial, termino de rompérsela, dejando KO a Franky, que cayo en la arena del desierto derrotado.

Todos se callaron al ver a Franky, caer. Hacia mucho que no pasaba esto, los médicos se acercaron al perdedor para proporcionarle los cuidados necesarios.

Zoro se mantenía de pie a duras penas y consiguió mirar a Smoker, que junto a toda su unidad estaba impresionado, aunque no lo mostrara físicamente, al contrario que los otros, el Sargento, el Cabo y los Soldados tenían la mandíbula por el suelo, Tashigi lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-**¿Me he ganado su confianza señor?**. Dijo con cierto aire burlón Zoro

-**No te des aires, te he hecho pelear porque muchos que querían entrar no habían durado ni 2 minutos con Franky, ahora se porque Garp te envió, bienvenido a Wado, Teniente**. Respondió Smoker con media sonrisa.

-**Gracias señor**. Hizo el saludo militar y se desplomo en el suelo, otro par de médicos fue a atenderlo.

Volvió a mirar su medalla, ese día fue bastante bueno, desde ese momento pasaría sus mejores tiempos con esa unidad. Dirigió su mirada otra vez al expediente, lo leyó un momento y se levantó, si era cierto que esta mujer estaba aquí necesitaba informes sobre llamadas, compras, imágenes de cámaras de seguridad, cualquier cosa para poder tener una pista sobre su paradero.

Bien voy a hacer un par de aclaraciones:

No he puesto descripciones, creo que no son necesarias de los personajes

Todos tienen el aspecto después de los 2 años menos Franky, por razones obvias, y Zoro que puede abrir su ojo izquierdo. Solo hay que imaginárselos con el uniforme de marine xd, si, eso incluye no dejar puesto el tanga a Franky y la nariz se le queda metálica, en plan implante o algo así xd

A Zoro le he subido la edad y tiene en esta historia 26 años, es decir que cuando entró en la unidad tenia 19, dejo hay la aclaración xd. Espero que os haya gustado e intentare seguir escribiendo, por favor ponerme verde para saber que hago mal gracias.


	4. Atrapada

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que le asignaron la misión de capturar a Nico Robin, ni rastro de ella, un par de imágenes en el aeropuerto pero poco mas, se estaba impacientando, no dejaba de leer informes y partes de otros agentes que tuvieron encuentros con ella.

Mihawk entro en su despacho tranquilo

**-¿Cómo va la búsqueda?.** Pregunto el director de la CIA

**-No se por donde buscar, esconde sus huellas, haciendo imposible encontrar una pauta de lugares en los que se encuentre. Señor, ¿Se supone que ella busca información de nuestro arsenal nuclear no? **

-**Según nuestras fuentes si**. Respondió Mihawk no entendiendo a que venia esa pregunta.

**-De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el mejor arsenal que tenemos?.** Tal vez habría una oportunidad

**-Tranquilo, el mejor esta muy protegido, nadie puede entra allí, nadie**. Aseguro seguro el director.

**-Un momento, ¿No tenemos uno aquí, en Virginia?.** Zoro estaba rezando para lo que estaba pensado era verdad.

**-Si pero no es el mejor armado, hay mejores objetivos.**

**-Pero desde ese arsenal se organizan todos los transportes de estado.**

**-Necesitarían muchas claves**. Mihawk ya estaba pensando que Zoro estaba dando palos de ciego.

-**Me he informado de que es capaz esa mujer, para ella sería un juego de niños hacerse con esas claves.**

-**Pero...**Mihawk comenzó a dudar, era imposible que hiciera eso.

**-¡David!. **Grito Zoro, estaba en lo cierto, por una parte bien, así podría capturarla pero por otra significaba que tendrían un problema.

Un hombre menudo y con gafas apareció.

**-S...Si Señor**. Respondió muy asustado por el grito.

**-Necesito su ayuda, dígame, ¿Desde el ordenador central del arsenal de Virginia, se podría acceder a la base de datos de otros arsenales?**

**-Señor, n...no solo a otros arsenales, al estar en Virginia, con relación con la CIA, lograría incluso acceder a datos de la Casa Blanca o incluso el Pentágono.**

**-Mierda, tenemos un problema**. Mihawk no podía creerse lo que pretendían los rusos.

**-Tenemos tiempo todavía, no habrá llegado allí, si no nos hubiéramos enterado ya.**

**-¿En que estas pensando Zoro?.** Conociendo a Zoro, nada bueno.

**-Señor, iré hacia el arsenal avise al secretario, que mande hombres, pero nada de camiones, sirenas, lo último que necesitamos es que se nos escape.**

**-Esta bien, ten cuidado y se prudente, no hagas gilipollezes**. Le advirtió

**-Siempre lo soy señor**. Dijo Zoro bromeando.

Zoro enfundo su arma y salió corriendo hacia el parking para coger su coche. Esta era, posiblemente, la mejor oportunidad que tenían para capturar a Miss All Sunday.

Condujo lo mas rápido posible y, aunque cueste creerse, sin perderse.

Llego al arsenal, aparcó en la calle de enfrente.

Y esperó, una hora, dos, las que hicieran falta. Los refuerzos no parecían llegar. Estaba a punto de irse y admitir que se había equivocado, cuando tres personas salieron del edifico.

Una mujer alta, rubia, con bolso abrigo marrón escoltada por dos hombres de trajes.

Miro detenidamente a esas personas, los hombres no tenían pinta de guardaespaldas, y la mujer..., se fijo en la cara, piel morena, nariz fina, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, azules, como dos zafiros, recordó la foto que tenia de Nico Robin, podría teñirse el pelo, pero no podía cambiarse los ojos, era ella, Nico Robin.

Nico Robin y sus gorilas examinaron el recinto por fuera, no había nadie en la calle. Zoro decidió informar a Mihawk, cogió su móvil y marcó el numero de su jefe.

**-Señor, la tengo esta aquí, no esta sola, acompañada por dos hombres, posiblemente armados.**

**-Zoro estoy con el secretario quiere hablar contigo.**

**-Agente, esta es la oportunidad, captúrela, viva, la necesitamos viva.** Le dijo, bueno mas bien le ordeno, el secretario estaba de los nervios.

**-Entendido, ¿Qué hago con sus escoltas?**

**-Prescindibles.** Respondió fríamente

**-Entendido señor**. El secretario Akainu no se andaba con tonterías para conseguir sus objetivos, cuesto lo que cueste.

Bajó del coche, cargó su arma y se dirigió hacia ellos. Nico Robin estaba observando el edificio, uno de los escoltas estaba a dos metro de ella y el otro a unos ocho. Primero el que mas lejos está.

Se acercó a él, puso su mano izquierda sobre su cuchillo atado al cinturón, había que ser discreto, por lo menos con este. Unos pasos más y ya, el guardaespaldas se dio cuenta de que alguien venía hacia él, le vio la cara, sus ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas, a la vez que metía su mano en su abrigo iba a gritar para advertir a sus camaradas.

No pudo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Un cuchillo le cortó el cuello limpiamente, cayó al suelo de rodillas y colocando sus manos encima de la herida, la cual empezaba a sangrar muchísimo . Zoro siguió caminando con el cuchillo en la mano y la mira fría. Desenfundó su M1911 ya cargada y dispuesta a disparar.

El otro escolta se giro para ver a su compañera, luego dirigió la mirada a su otro compañero, lo que vio hizo que se le parase el corazón, su camarada estaba tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre rodeándole la cabeza, miró mas hacia la derecha y distinguió a un hombre con pelo verde, cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, con una mirada que prometía muerte, en la mano izquierda un cuchillo cruzando por debajo a la mano derecha que empuñaba una pistola y apuntándole a él. No había duda, era Roronoa.

-**Cuidado Rob...**Antes de que acabara la frase, Zoro disparó, dos disparos, que dieron de lleno en el pecho del escolta, que caía de espaldas con un grito entrecortado y una pistola en la mano que nunca llego a usar.

Robin se giró al oír a su compañero y oyó los disparos, vio a su "amigo" tumbado en el suelo ya muerto, saco su Walter PPK del bolso que llevaba e intentó apuntar al causante de los disparos.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, un hombre se interpuso delante suya, con un golpe la desarmó, la hizo un barrido de piernas cayendo al suelo, sabía defenderse contra ese tipo de ataques pero la fuerza de aquel hombre era monstruosa.

Estaba en el suelo, boca arriba, los brazos estirados formando una cruz, la pistola estaba lejos de su alcance, el peso de aquel hombre la impedía levantarse, este, estaba de cuclillas, su rodilla derecha apoyada en el vientre de Robin, el brazo izquierdo extendido con el cuchillo acariciándole el cuello a Robin, y la pistola apuntándole a la cabeza.

Ella miro hacia los lados encontrándose, para su sorpresa, a sus compañeros muertos. Dirigió su mirada hacia aquel hombre, sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, empezó a temblar, mostrando que no era ni mucho menos lo que esperaba, la habían avisado pero jamás hubiera pensado que iba a ser así, reteniéndola estaba Zoro Roronoa, Hanta no kyofu, con una media sonrisa casi diabólica observándola, observando a su presa.

En ese momento una decena de coches aparecieron, dirigiéndose a ellos.

La tenían, había cometido un error, pero ni mucho menos esto acabara aquí.


	5. Huida

La habían capturado, un error que no se podía permitir, tenía que informar de que trataban los americanos. Tendrá que esperar, esperar una oportunidad para escapar.

Nico Robin estaba metida en un coche de la CIA, parado y custodiado por 10 policías fuera y dentro por 3 agentes.

El coche estaba estacionado en la calle del Arsenal Nuclear de Virginia, la calle estaba cortada y llena de agentes.

Zoro se acercó a donde su jefe y el secretario hablaban.

**-Gran trabajo agente, procuraré que le otorguen una medalla al honor**. Dijo el secretario sin ni siquiera mirar a Zoro, solo miraba informes y pensaba en que hacer con la espía rusa.

**-Si, un gran trabajo Zoro, sabía que podía contar contigo**. Dijo orgulloso el director Mihawk.

-**No fue nada señor, cumplí las ordenes**. Quitando importancia al hecho, no le gustaba la fama, le daba igual ser reconocido o no.**-¿Qué harán con ella?**.Preguntó interesado.

**-Eso ya no le incumbe agente**. Respondió fríamente Akainu.

**-Si señor**. No sabía que pretendían pero se lo podía imaginar, la torturarían, mental y físicamente con el fin de obtener datos sobre los rusos.

**-Bien, ¡Todo el mundo a los coches, nos largamos!**. Ordenó el secretario. Al momento, todos los agentes y policías se pusieron en marcha. Se metieron en los coches y en los furgones, dos furgones repletos de policías armados hasta los dientes escoltaban al coche donde se ubicaba Robin, por delante y por detrás, a su vez otros dos coches de la CIA se colocaron al final, para cubrir la retaguardia, y al principio para guiar a la caravana.**-En marcha**. Mandó Akainu, metiéndose en el coche guía y empezando el movimiento de la caravana.

Zoro y Mihawk veían alejarse los coches en dirección desconocida. Fueron a meterse en otro coche e ir devuelta a la CIA, _"A rellenar otro maldito y aburrido informe"_ pensaba cansado Zoro.

"_Cómo puedo salir de aquí, los agentes no son un problema, el problema son los Delta Force que tengo detrás"_. Pensaba Robin dentro del coche.

Un agente la miraba con burla y de una manera que no prometía nada bueno.

**-No tienes que preocuparte, en el lugar al que vamos te trataran muy bien, jaja, creo que a las prisioneras las hacen unas cosas maravillosas, ¿Verdad John?**. Preguntó riéndose al agente que ocupaba el asiento de copiloto, este sonrió y respondió **–Si, cosas maravillosas, spa, depilación con laser, baños de chocolate... todo lo que la señorita necesite**. Ante esto los tres rompieron a reír**.- Ya verás lo que te espera perra rusa jajajaja**. Exclamó uno de los agentes con risa burlona.

Robin no había escuchado nada de lo que esos tres estúpidos decían, observaba las calles, se había estudiado esta ciudad de memoria, sabía donde estaba cada calle, cada estación de metro, cada comisaría...

"_Aunque sepa donde están, no me sirve, el metro es mala idea, podrían cortarlo y no lograría nada... Un momento"_. Observó a través del cristal la calle siguiente y más allá estaba su oportunidad. _"Es verdad, en esta calle hay un suministro de agua y en ella una presa, agua, si el agua llega hasta aquí, desembocará en la Bahía de Shakespeare, si llego hasta allí estaré fuera de su alcance"_. Ya está, el plan para escapar hecho, pero ¿Cómo salir del coche?. "_Habrá que provocar un pequeño accidente, faltan dos minutos para llegar a la presa, debo ser rápida"._

Justo, 2 minutos después estaban en medio del puente y debajo de este la presa de agua, la ruta de huida de Robin.

La mente de Robin no paró ni un segundo de planear su huida, era hora de quitarse del medio a 3 insectos, los cuales no pararon de insultarla y de amenazarla con lo que le habían hacer, pero ellos no sabían, ni siquiera sospechaban lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Tenía las manos esposadas y a la espalda, ningún problema, de la manga de su camisa sacó un pequeño filo y desato las esposas en segundos. Ahora necesitaba la pistola del estúpido número 1 para acabar con sus compañeros. La mejor manera para que un hombre se te acerque es provocarle.

**-¿Tengo una pregunta?.** Dijo Robin con voz calmada mientras los otros tres se callaron y la miraron**.-¿Hacéis tríos entre vosotros o vais por turnos?.** Preguntó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mirando, complacida, como los tres sujetos se pusieron rojos y el idiota 1 reacciono como ella quería.

**-Ahora verás maldita zorra**. Se acercó furioso dispuesto a arrearla una bofetada por haber insultado su virilidad. No pudo levantar la mano, por que Robin se había des esposado y le había clavado el filo en el cuello, ella le miraba a los ojos y empujo más el filo para que se incrustara del todo en su cuello, cogió la pistola del cinturón del hombre y apuntó, 2 tiros, uno a la cabeza del copiloto que iba a sacar su pistola y otro al conductor matándadolos en el acto.

Todo calculado, Robin se parapetó tras la silla de conductor porque sabía que ocurriría, en efecto, el cuerpo inerte del conductor hizo perder el control al coche dirigiéndose hacia el límite del puente, atravesando la barrera y precipitándose hacia la presa.

El coche cayó al agua y esta empezó a inundarlo, la única sobreviviente del vehículo destruyó la ventana izquierda de la parte trasera disparando antes de que el agua mojara la pistola y salió nadando de aquel lugar.

Arriba en el puente todos los oficiales se habían salido de sus transportes y miraban a la vez que apuntaban con sus armas al agua con la esperanza de ver a la prisionera, mejor dicho a la ex prisionera, Akainu se acercó al barandal con el rostro enfadado y miró a la extensión de agua que tenía ante él.-**No escaparás Nico Robin, no mientras esté yo al mando.**

Zoro y Mihawk estaban charlando en el despacho del segundo cuando un agente entró

**-¿Qué sucede León?.** Preguntó el director

**-Señor, se trata de Nico Robin, ha escapado señor.**

Zoro no se lo podía creer, Mihawk estaba igual, ¿Cómo era posible? Pero si estaba rodeada de guardias como pudo escapar y encima que no la hayan encontrado.

**-Joder, tenían razón cuando dijo que era peligrosa**. Dijo Zoro más para si mismo que para Mihawk.

**-León denos detalles de cómo ha escapado.** Pidió el director con la intención de encontrar algo que explique como lo hizo.

**-Si señor.** Respondió el agente y saco una carpeta para informar a sus jefes.

Robin se encontraba en un edificio, repleto de gente, igual que en la CIA pero con una pequeña diferencia, estaba en Moscú a miles de kilómetros de distancia, por fin "segura". No había sido difícil escapar, una vez fuera del alcance de Akainu solo tubo que ir al punto de extracción, donde un avión la esperaba dispuesto a marcharse de allí.

Estaba en la Sede central de inteligencia rusa.

**-Vaya parece que no te fue tan mal**. Dijo un hombre, su jefe, alto y con aspecto perezoso. Que acababa de salir de su despacho.

**-Aokiji, no me avisasteis de lo peligroso que era Roronoa**. Dijo indignada Robin

**-¿Qué pasa, la niña demonio no pudo con un simple marine?.** Preguntó divertido Aokiji

**-No tan simple, no me había topado nunca con un agente así, acabó con Dimitri y con Vasil sin ningún esfuerzo, no es como los otro agentes..., pero de todos modos que vamos hacer, los americanos intentarán un ataque nuclear?**

**-No te imaginas lo que está pasando, ven conmigo te lo explicaré todo y coge café, lo necesitarás. **


	6. El mundo está loco

Zoro se encontraba en su despacho, leyendo más informes, bueno leyendo era un decir, ya que los firmaba sin más, su mente estaba en otro lugar, pensando en la hermosa espía, la ex prisionera que había burlado al tan famoso departamento de defensa de los Estados Unidos, Nico Robin, ya había pasado una semana desde su fuga y no tenían la menor idea de donde se encontraba, lo más probable es que estuviera ya con los suyos. Dirigió su mirada a una foto de su mejor amigo con su tan ansiado barco sonriente como siempre, ese recuerdo lo hizo sonreír. Pero no le gustaba nada la situación.

En cualquier momento las pantallas podrían empezar a ponerse rojas y sonar alarmas por todas partes avisando de un ataque nuclear, la situación parecía sacada de la Guerra Fría, con la excepción de que muy pocos sabían algo al respecto. Así es como trabaja el gobierno, cuanta menos gente sepa datos importante mejor.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, Zoro volvió de su nube de pensamientos para atender a la persona que había ido a verle, el director.

**-Zoro acompáñame, no te vas a creer lo que está pasando. **

**-Si señor**

Salieron del despacho de Zoro casi corriendo, Mihawk le indicó que bajaran al la entrada allí les esperaba un coche custodiado por agentes.

**-¿Dónde vamos señor?.** Dijo Zoro metiéndose en el coche, allí se encontró con el secretario de defensa Akainu con un rostro que mostraba todo lo contrario a sentimientos positivos.

**-Al Pentágono**. Respondió Mihawk, hizo un gesto con la cabeza avisando a los agentes para iniciar la marcha.

**-Los rusos van a atacarnos o ya han empezado con el despliegue**. Dijo Zoro mirando al secretario, este ni le dirigió una mirada solamente soltó un gruñido.

**-Te lo explicaremos todo cuando lleguemos, bueno nos explicaran porque conozco poco más que tu no se que está pasando pero es algo gordo Zoro**. Le reveló el director con el rostro serio y una mirada de reproche al secretario. Zoro conocía esa mirada, Mihawk nunca ha soportado a los políticos y en esta situación a un menos, sobre todo cuando se le oculta información con la excusa de que no es relevante para la misión.

_Mientras en algún lugar de Rusia_

Nico Robin se encontraba leyendo un libro al lado de una ventana en un edificio de inteligencia rusa. Su jefe llegó cortando su tiempo de paz y tranquilidad. Siempre igual.

**-Ponte elegante, nos vamos**. Le ordenó Aokiji

**-¿ Dónde nos vamos? Y ¿Por qué tengo que arreglarme?, no será otra reunión con el comité de defensa verdad, dime que no**. Respondió Robin divertida.

**-Es algo muy serio, vamos tienes 15 minutos para prepararte, coge los pasaportes**. Dijo serio Aokiji

**-De acuerdo**. Recibió el mensaje, el jefe no estaba para bromas y para que ese dormilón y perezoso hombre se ponga así debe de pasar algo muy importante _"tanto como un ataque nuclear..."_ pensó Robin.

**-Se metió en una habitación y empezó a prepararse.**

_Ya en el Pentágono_

Zoro, Akainu y Mihawk salieron del coche y fueron a la entrada, pasaron por los controles de seguridad y se dirigieron al interior. En el interior pasaba lo mismo que en la CIA, gente corriendo con papeles en las manos y teléfonos sonando sin parar, pero multiplicado por 5 porque aquello era gigantesco. _"No podría trabajar aquí ni de coña"_ pensó Zoro, solo ver los papeles ya le daba dolor de cabeza.

Un agente les llamo y les condujo por los pasillos, la gente les miraban y susurraban historias, rumores, algunos falsos otros ciertos sobre ellos, pero en particular de Zoro, el Pentágono es la sede del Departamento de Defensa, es decir, si eres o has sido soldado hay que tener por seguro que tu expediente está ahí, observado y estudiado, más todavía si eres un ex soldado famoso como Zoro.

"_Creo que aquí habrá gente que sabe más de mi que yo mismo"_ pensó Zoro mirando a los alrededores.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, el agente abrió la puerta y les invitó a pasar, una vez estuvieron dentro les dijo que siguieran recto y se fue cerrando la puerta. Hicieron lo que les dijo y siguieron rectos por un pasillo custodiado por hombres armados. Llegaron a una puerta al final del pasillo.

Mihawk dio dos golpes a la puerta.

**-Pasen**. Dijo una voz

Mihawk abrió la puerta, Zoro contemplo la sala, una sala bastante grande, una pantalla gigantesca en un extremo mostrando un mapa del mundo, era una sala de reuniones, "_pero reuniones muy importantes",_ pensó, una gran mesa en el medio y decorando las paredes estaban los cuadros de presidentes de Estados Unidos, Washington, Lincoln, Kennedy...

Zoro buscó a la persona que les dejó pasar, primero vio un hombre alto, pelo negro rizado, vestido con traje, aspecto cansado y con un... ¿Eso era una máscara de dormir?

Siguió su vista hacia la derecha y no pudo contenerse, su instinto reaccionó antes que su cordura.

Bajó la mano derecha a su arma y apunto a su objetivo, se oyeron sonidos metálicos, sonidos de movimientos de armas, y analizó a situación.

Estaba apuntando con su arma a Nico Robin, la cual también le estaba apuntando con la suya, a su lado estaba Mihawk también apuntando pero al otro sujeto que acompañaba a la morena, que no se inmuto en absoluto.

Detrás de cada pareja había dos hombres apuntando con rifles de asalto cada uno al otro bando.

Zoro miraba a los ojos a Robin, esta lo miraba decisiva, si se descuidaba, adiós.

Pero no se derramó sangre alguien calmó la situación.

**-Por favor dama y caballeros bajen las armas estamos aquí para hablar no para matarnos unos a otros, enfunden sus pistolas, ahora**. Ordeno la voz. Todos hicieron caso y guardaron las armas.

Zoro se giró al lugar de donde provenía la voz, en cuanto comprobó a quien pertenecía esa voz no pudo controlarse.

**-Señor**. Saludó poniéndose firme y haciendo el saludo militar, no podía evitarlo y menos con el hombre que estaba en frente suya, el Capitán General del ejercito americano Sengoku, El Buda.

**-Descanse Teniente. **

Zoro se relajó, oyó una pequeña risa proveniente de la espía rusa, este frunció el ceño y emitió un gruñido.

**-Que hace aquí ella**. Preguntó Zoro

**-No es la enemiga y nosotros tampoco para ellos**. Respondió Sengoku

**-Que esta pasando aquí señor**. Esa vez fue Mihawk quien preguntó, estaba tan confuso como todos, menos Akainu y Aokiji.

**-Señores, permítame la ofensa, pero han sido engañados, miren a la pantalla**. Todos lo hicieron y salieron dos mapas del mundo con distinto espectro**.-El mapa de la derecha muestra la "supuesta" actividad nuclear rusa que se le entregó al gobierno estadounidense, el mapa de la izquierda muestra lo mismo pero muestra la actividad nuclear americana que tiene inteligencia rusa, estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que los dos mapas son falsos ya que los dos países no tienen esa actividad**. Todos miraron sorprendidos la pantalla, los habían timado**.-Este es la verdadera actividad de los dos países. Dicho esto pulso un botón de un mando y se mostro un solo mapa y tanto en Rusia como en América no había ningún espectro, confirmándose los temores, les habían dado información falsa.**

**-Pero como es posible que nos hayan engañado así**. Preguntó alterado Mihawk.

**-Voy a explicar la situación, hace un meses recibimos un comunicado de que nuevas guerra se estaban sucediendo en países subdesarrollados, esto normalmente no seria una cosa nueva, pero descubrimos que todas habían sido provocadas, financiadas o ayudadas por un hombre y su organización, Marshall D Teach conocido con el alias de Barbanegra. Este tipo deja un rastro de muerte por donde pasa, él y toda su banda está formada por los peores humanos de este mundo. No se como se las ingenió para pasarle información a las centrales de inteligencia, pero mientras nosotros estábamos luchando entre nosotros el ha aprovechado y se ha fortalecido, gracias a algunos agentes hemos averiguado una parte de lo que planea.**

Todos se miraron, ese maldito loco quería conquistar el mundo o que.

Sengoku siguió con su explicación.

**-Teach esta confabulado con varias organizaciones, hasta ahora tenemos cuatro nombres, lideres de sus organizaciones que colaboran con Teach, sus nombres son; Buggy, Cocodrile, Enel y Spandam. Se preguntaran porque les digo esto, el plan de Teach es básicamente tener el mundo a sus pies, lo digo en serio, ese hombre pretende hacerse con más poder tecnológico y nuclear para amenazar a otros países y que se sumen a su causa, les aseguro que no se contendrá y disparará mas de un misil para que corra el terror, estos hombres son su fuerza pero a la vez pueden ser su único punto débil, además tiene en su poder todo el dinero, armas y material de su anterior superior, Edward Newgate, créanme ese tipo no bromea.**

Todos dudaron de su juicio al oír ese nombre, el líder de muchos países, padre de grandes territorios y con un ejercito casi invencible, había sido asesinado y un loco había ocupado su puesto, el mundo tenia problemas y muy gordos.

-**Esos cuatro lideres le apoyan de distinta manera, Buggy le proporciona hombres, recluta a todo el que se le pone por delante, incluso niños. Cocodrile, armas, de todo tipo, desde fusiles a misiles térmicos. Enel, vehículos, terrestres, marítimos pero sobe todo aéreos hablo de helicópteros, armados hasta en las ruedas y por último pero no por ello menos importante Spandam, este le proporciona lo más útil, ordenes firmadas por políticos corruptos para hacer lo que le plaza, este hombre es la parte fiscal y económica de Teach.**

**Señores les he reunido aquí para cooperar y acabar con ese loco, cuando descubrí como nos engaño lo pensé mucho, nosotros solos no podemos así que nos ayudaremos, señores necesito opciones, planes lo que sea.**

Todos asintieron esto era problema de todos.

**-Y se bombardeamos a ese Teach y a sus perros seguidores.** Propuso Akainu

**-Recuérdame que nunca te robe la novia, y porque no lanzamos una bomba atómica y ya**- dijo Aokiji, burlándose del secretario.

**-No podemos bombardear sin más, tampoco podemos desplegar unidades del ejercito debemos ser discretos además la ONU nunca lo aprobaría.**

Zoro se paso la mano por la cabeza desordenándose el pelo, lo tenían mal, pensó pero no se le ocurría una manera de ir de país en país luchando que no fuera en avión... _"un momento, Luffy, ese idiota es la solución"._

**-¿Señor cuando es la competición por el One Piece, La Grand Line?.** Preguntó Zoro

**-Creo que dentro de unos 2 meses, a donde quiere llegar agente**. Respondió Sengoku

**-Puede que por avión no pero por barco podemos llegar hasta ellos. **

**-Claro es mucho mejor un acorazado que un caza, es mas discreto**. Dijo irónica Robin

**-No me refería a un acorazado**. Le contesto de mala gana y enfadado**.- En esa competición se debe pasar por todos los países del mundo para recoger no se que brújulas, una especie de yincana mundial, en uno de esos barcos, un equipo podría ir de incognito y atacar a esos 4 lideres y después a Barbanegra.**

**-No es mala idea Teniente, pero sabe como narices hacerlo**. Le pregunto Aokiji

-**General, ¿Conoce al Coronel Garp no?**. La sola mención de ese nombre hizo poner a Sengoku cara de disgusto.-**El tiene un nieto, Monkey D Luffy, tiene un barco bastante grande y participa cada 5 años en ese premio, en ese barco entran 9 personas, además de abundante material.**

Sengoku se pasó la mano por la barba durante unos 2 minutos pensándolo bien. Hasta que al final se giró hacia Zoro.

-**De acuerdo, es un buen plan, Teniente reúna al equipo e infórmeme de quienes son puedo darlo lo que...**

**-Señor se quien me acompañará**

**-Zoro, vas a ir tu...** Pregunto Mihawk dudoso.

**-Si señor, estoy harto de estar sentada además se perfectamente quien nos puede ayudar, Luffy tendría que venir también ya que sabe como es el recorrido y le encantan las aventuras a si que aceptará, a parte de mi y de Luffy, puedo meter a un ingeniero, repararía en barco y es un experto en armas se llama Franky, estuvo conmigo en los Marines, y también estuvo otro, Ussop, el mejor francotirador que he visto en la vida**. Bajó la cabeza y pensó en quien más podría servir, inevitablemente pensó en él.-**Aun que me cueste admitirlo necesitaríamos a un espía Francés que conozco, es bueno consiguiendo material y es un cocinero pasable... también...**

**-Un momento**. Interrumpió súbitamente Robin.-**No es que dude de la capacidad de sus hombres agente pero creo que con 4 locos del gatillos será suficiente, queremos ser discretos no llamar más la atención. ¿Ha dicho que en el barco entran 9 personas verdad?**. Zoro asintió**.-Bien, pues ya que el Teniente ha metido a 3 personas incluyéndose a él y al Capitán, yo meteré a otras 3 personas y ni que decir tiene que yo voy también.**

**-¿Tu?.** Preguntó sorprendido Zoro

**-Es una operación conjunta así que tengo derecho**. Dijo convencida Robin

**-Esta bien, dentro 1 mes y medio quiero que vengan aquí con todo el equipo, prepárense, entrenen ¡, estudian o lo que quieran pero estén preparados mientras nosotros prepararemos todo lo necesario para el viaje**. Sentenció el General.

**-Esto será interesante... ¿No lo cree teniente?. **Preguntó divertida Robin

Zoro solo gruñó, provocando una pequeña risa de la niña demonio.

Bien ya está, este me a costado un poco XD bien gracias por leer y por favor criticarme, alabarme pero decirme algo para saber como lo estoy haciendo XD.


	7. Yankess

**-Bienvenido a Miami disfrute de su visita.** Le dijo la recepcionista.

Zoro asintió y se dirigió fuera de aeropuerto, un hombre le esperaba con un cartel con su nombre, fue hacia él.

-**Hola agente Zoro espero que el viaje no lo haya cansado**. Saludó amable el conductor.

**-No, ha sido tranquilo, ¿Nos vamos?. **

**-Claro señor, acompáñeme.**

Los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia un coche negro estándar de la CIA, _"¿Con la cantidad de pasta que tienen y no pueden compra otros coches?_. Pensó Zoro, desde que ingresó en la CIA solo había visto esos coches.

**-¿A donde señor?.** Preguntó el chofer

**-Vaya hacia el ****Puerto de Dante B. Fascel**

**-Si señor**. El conductor puso en marcha el vehículo en dirección al puerto

"_Ese loco"_ pensaba en su colega Zoro sonrió, era como un niño se preguntaba si había crecido o madurado... _"Eso nunca pasará"_ Ese pensamiento hizo reír a Zoro con ese maldito sombrero de paja no sabes que puede ocurrir.

Entonces recordó la misión, la misión "Grand Line", acabar con Barbanegra, en otras palabras salvar del mundo de la desolación, la guerra y el desastre nuclear, y se disponía a cumplir con la misión con solo nueve personas, en un barco... Visto así es la cosa más absurda de este mundo pero... no tenía otra cosa que hacer. _"No, no es eso, admítelo de una vez echas de menos tus tiempos como soldado, necesitas volver a la acción, otro día más delante de un maldito informe y acabarás pegándote un tiro, necesitas esta misión para volver a ser lo que eras, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con tus antiguos compañeros"_ se decía a si mismo Zoro, olvidándose por completo de los otros cuatro acompañantes que les ayudarían, una mortífera espía rusa y sus aliados, _"menudo viaje va a ser"._

-**Hemos llegado señor**. El chofer interrumpió los pensamientos del agente y paró el coche.

**-Perfecto, espéreme aquí.**

**-Cómo desee señor.**

Zoro salió del coche, el olor a mar golpeó con fuerza a su olfato, el sonido de las gaviotas y el ajetreo que había allí lo desorientó. Hasta donde alcanzaba su vista podía ver barcos, yates, lanchas... de todo, suspiró con cansancio, debería haberlo previsto, estando en unos de los puertos mas grandes de América no seria nada fácil encontrar su objetivo. No le quedaba otra, se puso en marcha, pero antes se giró al chofer para avisarle.

**-Mejor váyase a dar una vuelta o a donde quiera porque esto me tomara mucho tiempo, deme su teléfono y cuando termine le llamare para que me recoja. **

**-Claro señor**. Zoro apunto el teléfono y el chofer se fue del puerto. Zoro empezó a andar por el puerto en busca de la aguja en el pajar "_Bien Zoro eres el único idiota que se pone un traje para ir a Miami con cuarenta grados a la sombra"_ se recriminó a si mismo.

Después de una hora y media buscando, sudando por el calor asfixiante y la cantidad de barcos no sabía que narices iba a hacer. De repente como si de una revelación se tratara giró a la izquierda y vio un bergantín muy colorido, en el mascaron de proa un león sonriente pero lo mas significativo, una bandera pirata, una calavera con un sombrero de paja.

"_Es él, tiene que serlo por narices"_ se dirigió hacia la nave a paso ligero a cada paso la sonrisa del peliverde se hacia cada vez mayor hasta que le entraron autenticas carcajadas que por poco pudo aguantar al ver al Capitán de aquella nave.

Un chico con chaleco rojo, pantalones pirata azules y un sombrero de paja estaba encima de la cabeza de león riendo si parar. _"No ha cambiado nada"_

**-¡Capitán! ¡tenga cuidado puede lastimar esa cabeza tan blanda que tiene!.** Gritó divertido Zoro

El chico paró automáticamente de reír, se giró y una gran sonrisa inundó su rostro, bajo corriendo del mascaron y se tiró a brazos de su amigo.

**-¡Zorooooooooooooooo!.** Gritó eufórico

**-¿Cómo estas maldito chalado?.** Pregunto feliz de ver a su amigo.

**-Fantástico ven sube a mi barco**. Dijo orgulloso.

Luffy llevo entusiasmado a Zoro por todo el barco, TODO el barco hasta que Zoro pensó que ya era suficiente, bueno a su manera, es decir, pegándole un capón en al cabeza.

**-Vale ya Luffy si muy bonito pero he venido por un asunto serio.**

**-Eres un bruto**. Dijo el aludido con un puchero.

**-Ven anda que la historia te va a encantar.** Cuando el capitán se calmó un poco Zoro le explico todo, los rusos, Barbanegra, la misión todo.

**-Bien resumiendo, necesitamos un barco y pensé en ti directamente, no hace falta que me digas si o no ahora puede pensarlo duran...**

**-Acepto, será una aventura genial.** Lo interrumpió con un brillo en los ojos.

**-Eres un maldito demente, pero sabía que dirías que si, je entonces dentro de cuatro semanas quiero que vayas a Washington, entendido.**

**-Siiiiiiii, pero con una condición**. Se puso serio de repente

**-Tu dirás**. Esperando la respuesta Zoro también serio.

**-¿Vendrá Sanji verdaaad?.** Era más una suplica que una condición.

**-Si tranquilo no puedo dejar a mi Capitán si comer.** Respondió cansado, al final tendrá que llevar al inútil del cocinero.

**-Biennnnnnnnnnn nos vemos en siete semanas**. Confirmó contentísimo.

**-¡En cuatro imbécil!.** Propinándole otro capón.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Bienvenido a Chicago esperemos que disfrute en su estancia.**

**-Si si.** Respondió Zoro cogiendo su pasaporte y dirigiéndose hacia fuera, menos mal que en este viaje contactaría con los dos en vez de coger tantos viajes.

Lo mismo que cuando fue a Miami a por Luffy, un chofer amable, un coche negro y un destino al que acudir.

**-Vaya al bar Franky Family en ****Whitney M. Young, Jr. Branch****.**

**-De acuerdo señor.**

El viaje se hizo tranquilo, había quedado con ellos en el bar de Franky para estar en un lugar tranquilo, _"Bueno conociendo a Franky tranquilo será un decir"_ pensó Zoro. Miró el expediente con toda la información que necesitaban de la misión, también se lo llevo a Luffy pero no hizo ninguna falta.

**-Hemos llegado señor.**

**-Bien espere aquí. **

**-Por supuesto señor.**

"_Como vuelva a oír señor voy a creer que me estoy volviendo un viejo como Smoker"_, sonrió seguramente si el Capitán hubiera oído eso le hubiera puesto a correr hasta que el infierno se congelara. El Capitán Smoker solo odiaba dos cosas en este mundo, a los políticos y que le llamaran, insinuaran o hagan un comentario sobre su edad. Zoro había perdido la cuenta de cuantas vida salvó la Capitana Hina al calmar a su esposo cuando esto pasaba. _"Smoker, Hina me estoy volviendo demasiado melancólico"._

Un cartel luminoso que se veía a una distancia considerable, unos dos mil metros seria suficiente para ver el cartel con claridad. El famoso bar que tantas ganas tenia de dirigir Franky.

Entró en el bar dio un pequeño vistazo y busco al enorme jefe del establecimiento, desgraciadamente este lo encontró primero.

**-¡Roronoaaaaaa! ¿Cómo estas hermano?, ¡Me alegro de verte, no estoy llorando cabrones!.** El ex oficial lloraba a moco tendido mientras estrujaba a Zoro.

**-¡Tranquilo Franky estoy bien, suéltame que me vas a matar**!. Zoro estaba intentando no morir asfixiado entre los brazos del carpintero.

**-Suéltale Franky o el cabeza de lechuga morirá, aunque no se si eso es algo malo, que coño, continua Franky aprieta fuerte.** Dijo una voz detrás de Franky.

Una vez libre Zoro miro a Sanji.

**-¿Decías cejas de remolino?.** Con una mirada mortal buscando su cuchillo.

**-No me obligues a repetirlo marimo.** Con la misma mirada.

**-Eeeeee si os vais a pelear fuera de mi local y dejarme tiempo para vender las entradas**. Dijo divertido Franky

**-No tengo tiempo para esto, muy bien os explicaré porque os he citado aquí.** Empezó Zoro la explicación.

**-Espero que sea algo importante porque cancele una cita para venir.** Dijo indignado Sanji.

**-Pues te jodes.** Respondió Zoro sin importarle lo más mínimo.

Franky tuvo que sujetar al francés para no empezar otra pelea, Zoro lo ignoró y les relató todo sobre la misión, lo mismo que con Luffy.

**-Iremos en el barco de Luffy.**

**-Ja irá ese loco pues yo no me lo pierdo tengo ganas de ver al sombrero de paja además yo le ayudé con ese barco voy a asegurarme que no lo destrocéis, puedes contar conmigo hermano.** Dijo Franky haciendo una extraña pose.

**-Esto es un suicidio, nueve personas contra todo un ejercito, esto es imposible.** Dijo Sanji no muy convencido.

-**Luffy me suplicó que vinieras, por mi te puedes ir a tirarte de la Torre Eiffel.** Le dijo Zoro sin remordimiento ninguno, Sanji estaba furioso, pero el peliverde añadió** –Irán mujeres a bordo cuantas no lo se pero por lo menos una irá.**

-**Iré para que no paséis hambre, sin mi no haríais nada.** Dijo mientras un poco de baba escapaba de su boca.

**-Cocinero pervertido**. Insultó Zoro provocando otra pelea.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Bienvenido a Dallas espe..**

Zoro dejó a la recepcionista con la palabra en al boca, estaba harto de tanto viaje, solo le quedaba uno.

Lo mismo, chofer, coche negro y dirección, una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

-**Espere aquí.** Ordenó y se fue antes de que el chofer contestar cortésmente llamándole "señor".

Delante suya había una casa grande de estas que parecen sacadas de una revista, rural y tranquila, _"no podía esperar menos"._ Llamó a la puerta dos veces una hermosa mujer le abrió la puerta.

-**Hola Kaya ¿Cómo estas?.** Pregunto amable Zoro al ver a la esposa de su antiguo compañero.

**-Zoro que bueno verte Usopp se alegrará de verte**. Respondió sonriente la doctora.-**Cariño mira quien ha venido a visitarnos.**

Usopp apareció por una puerta y sonrió instantáneamente al ver de quien se trataba, se acercó a peliverde y se dieron un apretón de manos.

**-Te sienta bien el traje.** Dijo Usopp

**-A veces es muy incomodo.** Respondió Zoro

**-A que se debe esta inesperada visita**.

**-Es una propuesta muy importante**. Le avisó Zoro serio, -**Kaya debe saber también de que se trata.**

**-Esta bien vamos al salón**. Decidió el francotirador intrigado al igual que su esposa.

Con unos cafés Zoro le conto todo al igual que había hecho con los demás.

-**Es una misión muy importante y peligrosa, los tres inconscientes aceptaron sin pensar pero yo se que tu sabes los riesgos que conlleva.**

**-No se Zoro, ahora tengo una familia, tengo mucho que perder...**

**-Lo se Usopp te entiendo, pensé en ti porque eres el mejor tirador que conozco y además se contendrás muy bien a Luffy y a Franky, la decisión es tuya, si te unes dentro de 3 semanas ven al pentágono, piénsalo bien me voy ya cuídate y decide amigo mío.**

Zoro se fue de la casa hacia el aeropuerto.

Kaya se acercó a su esposo

**-¿Vas aceptarlo?**

**- No lo se, no quiero arriesgarme en una guerra que no es mía.**

**-Yo te apoyaré en tu decisión, si vas veras a tus amigos y no me digas que no los hechas de menos, además, con esta misión tendrás más historias que contarme cuando vuelvas**. Dijo sonriente

Usopp sonrió también, era verdad echaba de menos aquellos tiempos de aventurero.

**-Esta bien aceptaré, no se como pero siempre consigues que te haga caso**. Dijo Usopp y beso a su esposa.


	8. Soviéticos

Robin ya había acabado de preparar su equipaje, su avión saldría en unas 2 horas y media, le daba tiempo de sobra para acabarse el libro que compró en Virginia. Llamaron a la puerta de su habitación, abrió la puerta y entró su perezoso jefe.

**-Que sorpresa, a que se debe tu visita.**

**-Venia haber si estabas ya preparada, por cierto me he informado de a los tripulantes que llevarás, ¿Estás segura de que quieres llevar a esos?.**

**-Confío plenamente en la capacidad de mis tres elegidos, ¿Cuándo me he equivocado Kuzan?.**

**-No pero... has visto el informe de los que va a llevar el agente de la CIA, 3 marines y un espía francés, como quieres que no preocupe cuando en cualquier momento pueden... hacer algo... conociendo a estos americanos.**

**-Coronel, en todas las misiones que he estado no me podía fiar ni de mi sombra, además mis acompañantes tienen algo en especial.** Robin sonrió misteriosamente.

**-¿Qué?.** Preguntó él

**-Roronoa a escogido a tripulantes solo por su fuerza de combate, por eso llevaré a gente que necesitemos, una navegante, una doctora y al otro lo conoces de sobra, de esa manera no pueden arriesgarse a traicionarnos, por la cuenta que les trae.**

**-Vaya lo tienes bien pensado, bueno entonces vale... confío en ti. Pero... no se si él querrá...**

**-Tranquilo seguro que lo aceptará y gracias.** Sonrío Robin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Robin resopló, hacía demasiado calor, cuando vives en Rusia, con temperaturas normales de 10 grados bajo 0 y luego viajas a un lugar con 15 grados es un infierno. Robin se encontraba en Estocolmo, la capital de Suecia, buscando a su amiga navegante.

**-mmmm estoy en Gamla Stan, se supone que por alguna de estas calles debe estar ella.**

Después de unos 20 minutos de búsqueda al fin la encontró.

La vio a través del escaparate, se acerco a ella. Una pelinaranja con el pelo largo, con vaqueros, gladiadoras y bikini estaba sentada en un taburete del bar al lado de la barra con un vaso. _Nunca cambiará, siempre llamando la atención _pensaba divertida Robin.

Efectivamente aquella hermosa mujer estaba atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes, las miradas de los hombres que no creían que estaban viendo a aquella belleza y las miradas celosas de las mujeres.

**-¡Camarero, no pienso pagar nada por esta porquería de whisky!**. Gritó aquella mujer.

**-Pe.. pero si ya se ha tomado un vaso, tiene que pagarlo o llamaré a la policía.** Dijo el hombre, aunque muy seguro no debía estar, le temblaban las piernas.

**-Esto pagará el trago de mi amiga, por favor no hace falta montar un espectáculo.** Robin entregó dos billetes al camarero mientras sonreía.

**-¡Robin!. **La mujer la abrazo fuertemente.

**-¿Cómo estas Nami?.**

**-Tirando, oye que te trae por aquí, me alegro de verte, pero no es normal que tu estés aquí por que si. **Dijo seria Nami.

**-Es para hacerte una propuesta muy importante.**

**-Vale pero vayamos a mi casa porque creo que aquí llamamos mucho la atención.**

Robin giró la cabeza encontrándose un corro hecho exclusivamente de hombres que no las quintaban el ojo de encima.

**-Vámonos, ¡Apártense imbéciles!.** Gritó Nami mientras hacía un camino apartando a los hombres a golpe limpio y cogida de la mano de Robin que observaba como su amiga no había cambiado nada.

Una vez en casa de Nami y con dos cafés sobre la mesa.

**-Bien dime cual es esa propuesta.**

**-Nami esto es muy serio y quiero que lo pienses bien, la propuesta es, básicamente, salvar el mundo.**

**-...**Nami no aguantó más, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, mientras Robin bebía su café, después de unos minutos que la pelinaranja recuperara la postura. Nami con lagrimas en los ojos dijo:

**-Bueno, va... ufff, venga ahora en serio cual es la propuesta. **

Robin no dijo ninguna palabra, dejó el café de nuevo en la mesa y miró a Nami a los ojos, seria, muy seria. No bromeaba.

**-Será una broma, pero que estas pensando Robin, pero antes, que está pasando para que el mundo tenga que ser salvado. **Nami no se creía para nada la situación.

Robin le explicó toda la situación, el viaje en el barco de los americanos, lo que deberían hacer en cada país y el poder de Barbanegra.

**-Quiero que comprendas por qué he pensado en ti, eres la mejor navegante que conozco, y como ladrona no lo haces mal.** Sonrío. **Además necesito llevar a personas que conozca y pueda confiar en ella.**

**-Robin estás pidiendo lo imposible, simplemente quieres que me meta en una guerra entre locos y asesinos del gatillo, que ganaría yo con eso.**

**-Esa es la razón por la que vas a aceptar esta propuesta, hace mucho tiempo desde tu último golpe, es decir, el dinero se te está acabando, hace 2 horas no querías ni pagar una copa en ese bar y el whisky era bueno. **Nami bajo la mirada, la había pillado. **-Además necesitas desaparecer un tiempo, las autoridades te estarán siguiendo la pista muy de cerca.**

Nami no dijo nada, la morena tenia toda la razón pero...

**-Pero la mejor parte es esta.** Nami levanto la mirada curiosa. **-Primero , si conseguimos nuestro objetivo, ten en cuenta que la recompensa será muy jugosa, eso te lo aseguro pero lo más importante es que cada vez que tengamos encontronazos con los enemigos puedes quedarte con su botín, nadie se daría cuenta y el premio gordo son los hombres de Barbanegra, ellos manejan una cantidad desmesurada de dinero, con decirte que sale de las arcas del fallecido Edward Newgate puedes imaginártelo.**

Nami abrió la boca de la sorpresa, ese era el maldito dorado.

**-Si alcanzamos nuestro objetivo y robas a todos los hombres de ese loco, tendrás suficiente dinero para comprarte tu propia destilería de whisky**. Termino de relatar Robin con total seguridad, era una propuesta irrechazable para Nami.

**-¿Que me dices Nami, te unes a la tripulación?**

Nami analizo la situación, era una muerte casi segura pero sin riesgo no hay recompensa, _Y menuda recompensa._

**-¿Cuándo zarpamos?.** Preguntó Nami con una sonrisa.

**-En 3 semanas ve al Pentágono allí nos reuniremos todos, llámame cuando llegues.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La gente corría feliz y nerviosa, el espectáculo iba a comenzar. En una parque al lado del Big Ben un corro cada vez mas grande de gente se estaba formando. Lo único que había era una manta, dos amplificadores, uno enchufado a un micrófono y el otro estaba enchufado a un instrumento que debía estar con el artista, no aparecía, de repente un nube de humo cubrió esa parte del parque, todos empezaron a silbar y a gritar como locos, de la neblina un hombre vestido de traje elegante, con el pelo afro y un sombrero de copa apareció. La gente gritó todavía más. El hombre levantó la mirada, llevaba una mascara con una clavera y una guitarra entre sus brazos.

**-¿Están listos para el espectáculo?.**

El grito unánime de la gente seguramente llegó hasta la siguiente ciudad.

**-¡Yohohohoho entonces comencemos!.** El músico comenzó a tocar, un clásico para su público "Binks sake". La multitud no se creía que estaba escuchando esta legendaria canción.

Robin observaba todo ese espectáculo desde lo alto del Big Ben. Él era el siguiente.

Después de 2 horas intensas de concierto.

**-Yohohohoho creo que vale por esta vez amigos, pero ni de broma voy a irme así, no sin antes pedirles a las damiselas del público que me enseñen ver sus bragas.**

Una lluvia de bragas, tangas, sujetadores, calzoncillos, slips...en 30 segundos el "escenario" parecía una tienda de ropa.

**-¡Solo dije las damas!.** Gritó debajo de la montaña de lencería.

**-Bueno amigos, "El rey del Soul" Brook se despide de vosotros, a sido fantástico, volveré lo juro pero es mi deber despedirme como es debido...Yohohohoho**

**-Yohoho.** Gritó extasiada otra vez la multitud al poder cantar y disfrutar del esa maravillosa canción, "Binks sake".

Una vez acabado el concierto la gente volvía a sus respectivas casas, algunos con lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción del concierto.

Brook estaba recogiendo todo el equipo, empezó por la manta llena de billetes, monedas, números de teléfono, fotos...

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?.** Pregunto una hermosa voz

Brook volvió la cabeza hacia la dirección de esa voz para encontrarse con Nico Robin delante de él.

**-No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, aunque no tengo ojos Yohohoho.** Brook se incorporó cogió la mano de su visita y la besó.-**Preciosa mujer, podría hacerme el favor de enseñarme sus brag...**

-**Otro día Brook, ¿Qué tal te va la vida?.**

**-Bueno no me puedo quejar, soy una estrella Yohohoho. Por cierto sospecho que no habrás venido desde Moscú solo para ver un concierto mío. **

-**Es cierto tengo que decirte algo muy importante, ¿Podemos ir a un sitio más tranquilo?**

**-Claro, recojo esto e iremos a mi casa.**

Después de llegar a casa de Brook este dejo los instrumentos, se puso ropa cómoda y se quito la mascara, dejándose sus gafas de sol. Preparó un café para los dos.

**-Bien cuéntame que quiere de mi ahora inteligencia.**

**-No sabes con seguridad si somos nosotros.**

**-Robin, fue una vez el director del KGB hace años, os conozco, además la inteligencia Rusa no es más que la versión moderna del KGB de la Guerra Fría. ¿Cómo lo esta haciendo mi hijo?**

**-Kuzan es un buen director, muy perezoso y vago, siendo tu hijo no se como no tiene tu misma hiperactividad.**

-**Bueno, pase muy poco tiempo con el cuando era un niño, el KGB me tenía días metido en las oficinas, sobretodo cuando lo de Vietnam... Bueno basta de malos recuerdos, si no sois vosotros, ¿Quién me necesita?.**

**-Es una historia muy larga, aquí tengo todo el informe.**

30 minutos después de explicaciones, Brook cerró el informe, se levantó, coloco sus manos en la espalda, estaba meditando sobre la peligrosa misión.

**-Pensé en ti por tu experiencia y tu sabiduría, y quiero tener a gente de confianza en el barco... y quien mejor que el hombre que me instruyó.**

-**Je, tienes razón, pero lo que me preocupa es ser un lastre para el resto, Robin aceptaría encantado la misión si fuese 20 años más joven, no se que puedo aportar yo.**

**-Para tener 65 años no estas tan flojo.**

**-Bueno que demonios, el último viaje así recordaré lo que son los viejos tiempos, y me llevare el violín, y la guitarra, y mi bastón y mi...**

**-Entonces decidido, ven al Pentágono dentro de 3 semanas allí nos reuniremos con todo el equipo.**

**-A la orden Nico Robin , pero antes, ¿Podrías dejarme ver tus bragas?**

**-Claro, espera date la vuelta**

**-Yohohoho estupendo.** Un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz. **–Avísame cuando...**

Lo último que oyó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, se la había jugado.

**-Yohohohoho la enseñe bien.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Por favor, puede ver si la Doctora Kureha esta libre, necesito hablar con ella.**

**-La Doctora no recibe visitas solo pacientes señorita.**

En ese momento la doctora pasó por el pasillo.

**-Cameron deja entrar a la señorita, estoy libre 1 hora así que no me entretendrá mucho.**

**-Como quiera doctora, puede pasar señorita.**

**-Gracias. **Robin se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se había metido la doctora

**-Te veo bien Nico Robin. ¿No tienes un poco de frio?**

**-No hace más frio en Toronto que en Rusia. **Sonrió. **Y creo que yo debería hacer esa pregunta, doctor va en tirantes y con pantalones cortos.**

**-Estuve años en Siberia estos es una brisa comparado con aquello.**

Siendo o no una brisa, las dos mujeres se encontraban en el Hospital Norte de Toronto, Canadá. Y en ese momento una gran ventisca azotaba la ciudad, los copos de nieve caían violentamente contra los cristales del hospital.

**-Por cierto, no hace falta que me digas nada, llame a tu jefecito, el muy insolente, le cortare los huevos con el bisturí cuando lo vea, me llamo anciana el muy gilipollas, si solo tengo 80 años joder.**

**-No creo que lo dijera con mala intención, entonces sabe lo de la misión.**

**-Si me ha contado todos los detalles, cuando llamaste para ver si estaba en este hospital me figuré algo por el estilo y lo llamé.**

**-Entonces, ¿Vendrá conmigo?.**

**-No, me necesitan aquí, pero no sufras jovencita te he buscado un sustituto bastante aceptable.**

**-Vaya es una pena que no venga usted, de quien se trata.**

**-Es mi alumno, prácticamente lo crie, es un medico excepcional a curado a mucha gente y además esa aventura le vendrá genial para aprender más.**

**-¿Cómo se llama?.**

**-Chooper, Tony Tony Chooper pero puede haber un inconveniente, yo no lo entiendo, tu coronel se ha puesto como una furia cuando se lo he dicho.**

**-Y que le ha dicho para que se ponga así.**

**-El chico tiene 14 años, si es un crio pero no encontrarás a nadie mejor.**

Robin se sorprendió, _Normal que Aokiji se haya enfadado _ pensó Robin, era una locura.

**-Doctora no puede ser, es todavía un niño, no esta preparado para una misión de tal calibre, esta misión podría acabar con toda su inocencia, traumatizarle o incluso podría...**

**-Robin está decidido he hablado con el y se presentará en el Pentágono, conoce los riesgos y quiere hacerlo, él será el médico de la tripulación.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Bueno el equipo ya esta formado, algúns se preguntaran por qué Aokiji es el hijo de Brook, no se como el pelo es parecido y los dos son altos pues me pareció buena idea y un tema recurrente para el futuro, también le he bajado a edad a Brook, se que tiene 85 o más no lo se pero para esta historia he decidido ponerle 65 bueno creo que ya esta seguiré subiendo capítulos siempre que pueda, espero que disfrutéis de la historia y dejarme comentarios con alguna petición, o algún consejo, o protestación o lo que sea. Nos leemos un abrazo a tods.**


	9. Patriota

4 semanas después

Oficinas del Pentágono:

**-Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos por un problema común, no hablo en broma cuando digo que el mundo está en peligro tal y como lo conocemos. Como ya les habrán explicado los agentes Nico Robin y Roronoa Zoro la misión será muy dura y peligrosa, si alguno quiere retirarse por favor hable ahora...**

_O que calle para siempre _pensó cansado Zoro. _No hay nada como el discurso del jefe para motivar a los soldados. _Zoro soltó un suspiro y se aflojó el cuello del traje. _Menos mal que no tengo que ir de traje en el barco, no soy como ese cocinero pervertido_.

**-Hey barbitas cuando nos largamos.** Preguntó levantando la mano el chico del sombrero de paja.

**-Por el amor de Dios eres como tu abuelo, idiota e impaciente, irresponsable, glotón, despreocupado, un verdadero hijo de...**

**-Señor creo que iba a hablarnos de plan a seguir.** La intervención de Robin sacó al Capitán General Sengoku de sus interminables maldiciones hacia el Coronel Garp.

**-Tiene razón, estén atentos; como ya saben, el barco y el equipo han sido apuntados a la competición Grand Line, el señor Monkey D Luffy ya ha competido y sabrá que hacer, pero para que no quede ninguna duda, la competición consiste en la recogida de una brújulas que están conectadas magnéticamente a otras, es decir, cuando lleguen a un lugar y encuentren dicha brújula esta señalará la dirección en la que se encuentra la siguiente. Estos trastos no son ilimitados, después de cierto tiempo un barco filial a la competición se acercará a su barco para comprobar cuantas brújulas han obtenido, al principio el mínimo de brújulas son 5, después de esa primera visita el número de brújulas serán 5 más. Empezarán con una que los enviará a algún lugar, pero para evitar líos hemos conseguido que por lo menos una de esas cinco brújulas apunten hacia los lugares donde se encuentra el enemigo. Esto quiere decir que solo tienen una única oportunidad de luchar contra los subordinados de Barbanegra. El primer objetivo es Buggy El Payaso, no se dejen llevar por su apariencia, es un hombre peligroso, deben acabar con el tráfico humano que lleva a cabo, ya saben a lo que me refiero.**

**-Entendido señor.** Zoro fue el primero en hablar, no quería más indirectas para decir que había que matarlo, no delante de un niño. _Es en serio, un niño, en que estaba pensando esa mujer._

**-De acuerdo, seguro que nadie quiere desertar, no sucederá nada.** Todos cayeron en la cuenta, bueno menos Luffy, esto era demasiado para un niño de apenas 15 años.

**-Capitán, se que lo dicen por mi, se que es peligroso, pero soy el médico de esta tripulación, tengo el deber de mantener a todos sanos y salvos, les guste o no voy a ir.** Dijo el pequeño seguro de si mismo. Todos sonrieron.

**-Tienes valor chico.** Le dijo Zoro, el chico por su parte miro hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza.

**-Entonces está todo preparado, el barco les espera en el puerto de New York, les deseo mucha suerte. **

Los agentes rusos, la navegante, el músico y el médico se fueron de la sala, solo los americanos y el francés se quedaron, más bien el francés estaba babeando por las dos bellezas que se marchaban por la puerta y siguiéndolas con gritos que decían: "Mellorine!"

El capitán y el artillero estaban haciendo el idiota y se unieron con el ingeniero para empezar a hacer posturas, para que se hagan una idea, salían por la puerta en modo "Big Emperator"; imagínense la escena, un hombre de unos 2 metros de alto con dos tíos cogidos a sus brazos mientras se paseaban por una oficina del Pentágono. Como es normal todo el personal se giraba para ver tal espectáculo.

Un pequeño tic en el ojo de Sengoku empezaba a aparecer mientras se iba diciendo: **-tenía que ser el nieto de Garp, tenía que ser él.**

Zoro fue el último en abandonar la sala con cara de circunstancia después de ver ese circo, nada más salir el director de la CIA Mihawk le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

**-Esto es de locos, pero no hay otra, espero que no hagas ninguna gilipollez, ¿Entendido soldadito?.**

**-Señor si señor.** Digo Zoro con una sonrisa y haciendo el saludo militar. **-Tranquilo jefe, no soy tan malo disparando.** Mientras se iba se giró para decir una última cosa al director. -**Y si se da la situación, sabes que se manejármelas con una katana o un cuchillo.** Los dos sonrieron ante aquello, después de tantos duelos Mihawk sabía muy bien como se manejaba el Teniente con armas blancas.

Zoro siguió por el pasillo pero una voz grave le ordenó detenerse.

**-Teniente, me gustaría hablar con usted, demos un paseo.**

**-Si, secretario Akainu.**

Los dos hombres pasearon fueran de las oficinas del Pentágono, en un pequeño espacio abierto con arboles y hierba. No se dirigieron la palabra hasta llegar a un banco al lado de una fuente, el secretario miró la fuente y Zoro lo imitó pensando en que demonios quería ahora.

**-Sabe Teniente, esta fuente se construyó en memoria de los atentados de 11S, es bonita la verdad, a veces vengo...**

**-Señor, déjese de rodeos, cuales son las ordenes.** Zoro estaba cansado de ese maldito protocolo de hablar de cosas pasajeras para luego llegar al objetivo.

**-Je, es lo que esperaba de un marine, Teniente le seré franco, detesto y no me fío de los rusos, para mi siguen siendo los mismos comunistas que hace 40 años. Así que estoy seguro que Nico Robin y sus compañeros no dudaran en matarles cuando la misión finalice.**

**-Señor, no pretendo ser irrespetuoso pero sabemos defendernos solos.** El secretario estaba acabando con la poca paciencia de Zoro.

**-Lo se Teniente, por ello le pido a usted que ataquen primero.**

**-¿Perdón?.**

**-Teniente, cuando finalice la misión quiero que acabe con Nico Robin, a cualquier precio. Que parezca una baja en la batalla contra Teach. Usted es marine, yo también, nunca se deja de ser, aunque te retires, tanto usted como yo juramos fidelidad a nuestra bandera, cumpla con su deber soldado. **

Zoro ocultó la mirada, el secretario pasó por su lado no sin antes advertirle.

**-Y si su patriotismo esta de capa caída, le voy a dar un incentivo, conozco todos los datos de la misión WolvesRock, en sus manos está su destino Teniente, no falle.**

El secretario se alejó andando del lugar dejando a Zoro en shock. _Mierda, como puede saberlo, es imposible._ pensó Zoro. La decisión estaba clara, al terminar la misión debía acabar con Nico Robin, cueste lo que cueste.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Pues aquí está el nuevo capitulo, he decidido esperarme a otro capitulo para meter la acción e introducir en este algo de misterio, espero que les guste, bueno gracias a KittieMi por el comentario y espero que te sigua gustando el fic xD, gracias por leer, una abrazo y FELIZ AÑO!**


	10. WolvesRock

Antes de empezar, casi todo este capítulo es un Flashback, por lo tanto la letra en _cursiva_ es el flashback, la letra normal cuando vuelven al presente, las frases entre" " son pensamientos y las palabras en **negrita **son los diálogos, muchas gracias espero que disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

_Hace 3 años:_

_14:30 de la tarde, Irak base americana del cuerpo de Marines del Ejército de Estados Unidos_

_**-Hey Zoro pásame otra birra.**__ Gritó Franky mientras arreglaba el motor de un coche. Al no obtener respuesta levantó la cabeza y vio al Teniente tumbado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en una roca durmiendo. __**–Como envidio esa habilidad de dormir en cualquier sitio que tiene.**__ Dijo el oficial mientras sonreía._

_**-Toma Franky.**__ El capitán Smoker le entrego la cerveza. __**–¿Donde están Jhonny y Yasaku**__?. Preguntó el peliblanco._

_**-En el campo de tiro jefe, Usopp les está ayudando a mejorar.**_

_**-Bien, quiero que vayas y les recojas, en 30 minutos os quiero en la sala de control, yo avisaré a Tashigi y Coby, también despierta al vago ese.**__ Mirando con ceño fruncido a Zoro el Capitán empezó a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro._

_**-¿Señor ocurre algo?.**__ Intrigado Franky por esa orden._

_**-Todo en su momento Oficial.**_

_Al cabo de 30 minutos todos los integrantes de la unidad Wado se encontraban en el centro de control, un bunquer con pantallas, cables, armas... pero sorprendentemente solos, ningún personal se encontraba en ese importante lugar. _

_**-Capitán...¿Qué ocurre?.**__ Tashigi por fin realizó la pregunta que todos tenían en sus cabezas._

_**-Chicos nos han encargado un misión de mucha importancia.**__ Confesó Smoker._

_**-Pero si la guerra ya ha terminado, dentro de unos 6 meses íbamos a volver a casa. **__Usopp estaba cansado de tanto conflicto, solo quería volver con su prometida y vivir en paz._

_-__**Sargento le juro que se lo mismo que ustedes, recibí un comunicado del Pentágono, en él solo decía que nos mostrarían las reglas de combate en la sala de control, la línea ya esta enchufada, solo falta que nuestro misterioso oficial contacte con nosotros.**_

_Todos entendieron la situación, Zoro meditó que tipo de misión les encomendarían, rescate de rehenes, obtención de información, asesinato..."No, tiene que ser muy importante para encargar una misión de operaciones especiales cuando la guerra ya ha finalizado"...Decía Zoro para si cuando de repente la pantalla más grande del centro empezó a mostrar colores hasta formar una imagen nítida de quién menos se esperaban, el galardonado, temido e incomprensible Coronel Monkey D. Garp._

_**-¿Garp?**_

_**-¿Cómo estas viejo amigo?. **__Dijo en Coronel mostrando su risa característica._

_**-Bien, pero.. ¿Tu eres el oficial a cargo de la misión?.**__ Preguntó incrédulo Smoker._

_**-Podría decirse, es decir, la orden viene de arriba, de muy arriba, solo tengo los datos de la misión y el objetivo, me dejaron que escogiera al equipo que mejor efectivo me pareciera, y aquí es donde entráis vosotros. **_

_**-Bueno, no se si es un honor o una maldición que nos tengas en tanta estima**__. Dijo bromeando Zoro._

_**-Es verdad, si estás ahí, uno de mis mejores hombres, el mejor amigo de mi nieto, pero...¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que te pongas el pelo normal maldito punki, eso no es de un soldado es de anti sistemas?.**__ El Coronel estaba que echaba humo._

_Mientras en el centro de control Zoro se ponía rojo de furia mientras su compañeros se reían por la situación, lo que aumentó la ira del Teniente._

_**-¡Y cuantas veces te voy a decir que es mi color natural, que no me tiño joder!. Además, Franky lo tiene más largo que yo y encima azul, a él no le dices nada. **__Apuntó hacia el oficial que paró de reírse en ese momento._

_-__**Eh! A mi no me metas en tus problemas de peluquería con Garp, además, el tupe no solo es un estilo de pelo, es un estilo de vida. **__Mientras decía todo eso Franky se había puesto las gafas de sol y mantenía su mítica pose._

_**-Callaos de una puta vez.**__ Smoker estaba a punto de pegarles un tiro a sus subordinados por el circo que habían montado__**.-Garp, también va por ti, ahora déjate de estupideces y dinos cual es la misión.**_

_Ante esto por primera vez desde que habían mantenido la línea, Garp se puso serio, entonces de las otras pantallas de la sala de control, empezaron a salir imágenes de unas instalaciones en las montañas al norte de Kazakstán, las imágenes mostradas parecían verse a través de un avión de reconocimiento._

_**-¿A dónde y a por qué nos envía Garp?.**__ Preguntó Smoker observando las imágenes._

_**-En esas imágenes se muestran bases enemigas, en ellas se encuentran cargamentos de extrema importancia, a parte armas, según informantes, en esas bases puede haber material químico preparado para ser utilizado con fines bélicos y material informático y tecnológico. La misión consiste en mediante una explosión térmica acabar con el componente químico y biológico, además de hacerse con el material informático para investigarlo. El nombre en clave de la operación es WolvesRock.**_

_**-¿Que tipo de resistencia nos espera?.**__ Zoro intuía que iba a ser una operación muy complicada._

_**-Es una base entera hijo, tendrán que ser discretos hasta la parte de explotarlo todo. Smoker, comprendo que usted y su unidad tienen sus métodos, le dejaré que organice a su gusto la operación, pero estaré en contacto con ustedes en todo momento, les daré apoyo táctico desde mi base con la imagen del satélite, pida el equipo que considere necesario. Por último solo desearle toda la suerte posible, contacte conmigo cuando finalice la operación, nos vemos Capitán.**_

_Dicho esto, Garp hizo el saludo militar y desconectó la línea. Smoker se giró y observó a su unidad, un poco dudosa por el tamaño de la misión, pero sabía que no darían un paso atrás._

_**-Muy bien, según los datos meteorológicos de la zona, mañana a esta hora habrá una tormenta de nieve, la usaremos en nuestro beneficio, si hay que ser discretos todos con silenciador y gafas de visión nocturna, al igual que las armas...**_

_Smoker se paseó por la sala mientras su unidad iban preparando los utensilios._

_**-Supongo que el material químico estará más protegido que el material informático, por lo tanto...Zoro y Usopp conmigo, destruiremos esa zona, Zoro entrará conmigo y Usopp, ya sabe que hacer, cúbranos y ponga C4 por la zona para los fuegos artificiales, lo mismo para el segundo equipo Tashigi, Jhonny y Yasaku, no desperdicien bombas, pongan las necesarias, y escoltarán a Coby para que piratee sus sistemas. Para acabar Franky venga solo cuando hayamos empezado la fiesta con el helicóptero o sus radares le detectaran. Todos enterados, primer equipo explotar componentes químicos, segundo equipo hacerse con la información tecnológica, después nos reuniremos en el punto de extracción. **_

_**-Señor si señor.**__ Respondieron todos al unísono._

.

.

Puerto de Nueva York 12:20 de la mañana.

Zoro se dirigía hacia el inusual barco, a la vez observaba como Franky se despedía de su "familia", Usopp de Kaya, el pequeño médico se despedía de una señora con...¿minifalda?. volvió a recordar si no se olvidaba nada, ropa lista, la mayoría camisetas blancas y pantalones negros, si acaso algún abrigo y botas militares, armas listas, su pistola, su cuchillo con el mango blanco y M4A1 de su época como marine, todo listo.

Una vez todos subidos al barco, Nami estableció el rumbo empezando oficialmente con la Operación. Zoro suspiró al ver la tensión existente entre los dos grupos, bueno exceptuando Sanji y Luffy, uno por ofrecer a las dos únicas mujeres de la tripulación mil y un manjares y el otro porque seguramente no sabría lo que significa tensión. Pero hay estaba Franky para aliviar dicha desconfianza.

**-Bueno ya que tenemos el rumbo fijado creo que voy a enseñarles sus habitaciones, biblioteca, la cocina, el acuario, la enfermería, en fin, todo este super barco.** Como no Franky terminó esta frase haciendo otra pose causando las risas de toda la tripulación.

**-¿Enfermería?, ¿Tienes una enfermería?.** Preguntó emocionado Chopper.

**-Por supuesto, allí tendrás que tratarnos si nos herimos.** Contestó sonriendo Franky.

Zoro ya vio el barco entero, gracias a Luffy, y se despegó del tour turístico por el Sunny, apoyó los brazos en la barandilla mientras que su mente no dejaba de repasar la operación WolvesRock _"Cómo pudo enterarse Akainu, nadie dijo nada, no dejamos pruebas...¿O sí?"._

_._

_._

_Kazakstán 15:00 de la tarde._

_La tormenta de nieve golpeaba los arboles con fuerza, a pesar del equipamiento que llevaban, abrigos, guantes, gorros, un montón de capas de camisetas, chaleco... y todo ello térmico, podían sentir frío en sus cuerpos. El helicóptero avanzaba entre la niebla, dentro se encontraba la Unidad Wado, recargando sus armas y preparándose._

_**-Baja Franky, no te acerques más, seguiremos a pie.**__ Ordenó Smoker._

_El equipo bajo del transporte que dio media vuelta a la espera de ser llamado. Estaban a 50 kilómetros de la base, empezaron a caminar, después de 1 hora consiguieron estar a 2 kilómetros, podían ver los coches y los helicópteros en el hangar, no encontraros mucha resistencia, un par de patrullas fácilmente franqueables y dos tiradores abatidos por Usopp._

_**-Garp ¿Me recibe?, estamos listos para empezar.**__ Comunicó el Capitán por la radio._

_**-Afirmativo Smoker alto y claro, los veo por el satélite, de acuerdo, empiecen. **__Garp se encontraba en una sala grande con pantallas y personal que seguían todos los movimientos del grupo._

_**-Recibido, empieza el show, Zoro y Usopp conmigo, Tashigi dirige a los demás. **__Los tres se pusieron en marcha dirigiéndose al almacén de la base._

_**-Entendido Señor, vamos.**__ El otro grupo tomó la ruta contraria._

_Smoker, Zoro y Usopp siguieron el camino entre los arboles cercanos a la base, cada vez aparecían más enemigos, por lo tanto iban por buen camino. Localizaron el almacén mediante la imagen del satélite. Solo quedaba entrar._

_**-Objetivo localizado, Sargento ¿Ve algún punto cómodo para usted?.**_

_**-Si señor, a 500 metros una cresta perfecta para disparar.**__ Respondió Usopp._

_**-Entendido, diríjase hacia allí, infórmenos cuando llegue.**_

_Tras 2 minutos Usopp contactó con Smoker, ya estaba en posición, tocaba la parte difícil, entrar, poner la bomba y salir, todo sin ser vistos._

_**-Vale, Zoro sígueme y no cometas ninguna estupidez.**_

_**-Descuide señor.**_

_Utilizando los problemas en la radio que tenían los soldados enemigos causados por la tormenta pudieron acercarse lo suficiente sin necesidad de derramar sangre._

_**-Entraremos por la puerta trasera, ojo a las esquinas.**__ Avisó Smoker a Zoro_

_Una patrulla de 5 hombres se interponía en su camino, detrás de ellos la entrada, la estrategia era sencilla, el más alejado para Usopp, los dos más cercanos para Smoker y los otros dos restantes para Zoro. Todo sucedió en segundos. Usopp disparó a la cabeza del suyo, Smoker disparó al pecho del primero, el segundo se giró hacia él, levantó el arma pero el Capitán reaccionó antes agarrando el brazo, desarmándolo y tirándolo al suelo por encima de él, acabando con una ráfaga de 5 tiros sobre el pecho del caído. Smoker giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver como Zoro había acabado con los suyos de manera similar, salvo que él prefiere usar su cuchillo. Pero un error de cálculo apareció, pues de la puerta salió un sexto soldado, a espaldas del Capitán, "Mierda" pensó Smoker, no era tan rápido como para dar la vuelta, apuntar y disparar antes que el otro lo hiciera, sin embargo, justo cuando el soldado, alertado por la presencia de aquel hombre y ver a sus compañeros en el suelo, se disponía a disparar un chuchillo le atravesó la garganta, provocando que soltara el arma y quedara agonizando para morir a los pocos segundos. Smoker se giró de nuevo para ver a Zoro como recogía el chuchillo que había lanzado._

_**-Debe tener más cuidado Capitán.**__ Le dijo Zoro a Smoker con una media sonrisa._

_**-...idiota**__. Smoker se dirigió a los cuerpos, mientras murmuraba maldiciones sobre el Teniente, para ocultarlos._

_**-¿Garp, puedes ver cuantos hombres hay dentro?. **_

_**-Negativo, la maldita tormenta nos dificulta incluso veros a vosotros, hacerlo despacio y sin locuras.**__ Respondió cabreado Garp._

_**-Recibido, chaval déjame a mi, aún te quedan cosas por aprender.**__ Zoro se aparto de la puerta y apuntó hacia ella, Smoker se puso enfrente._

_**-¿Qué pretendes abuelo?.**_

_Smoker le dedicó otra media sonrisa, poniéndose en posición, llamó a la puerta, sin más, esta se abrió, placó al recibidor y lo utilizó de escudo mientras entraba y disparaba. Zoro desde fuera solo oía pequeños sonidos de tiros fruto del silenciador de sus armas, entonces Smoker salió por la puerta fumando un puro._

_**-Pasa novato.**__ Decía mientras daba otra calada._

_Zoro entró sonriendo. Una vez dentro Zoro observó el almacén, en el centro había una especie de tanques o cajas con luz ultravioleta rodeándoles, allí estaba el peligroso componente químico._

_**-¿Se están preparando para una guerra bacteriológica?.**__ Se preguntó Zoro._

_**-Da igual, como si la quieren vender, hay que destruirla, pon las bombas alrededor de los tanques y encima de ellos coloca la bomba térmica, hay que asegurarse de que no los recuperen. Usopp, esto está despejado reúnete con nosotros aquí te necesito para que entretengas a sus comunicaciones.**_

_**-Señor, yo no hablo ni ruso y kazako. ¿Cómo quiere que los entretenga?.**_

_-__**No son rusos, parecen ultranacionalistas iraquíes, por lo cual hablan iraquí, y tu hablas iraquí así que ven ahora mismo**__. Le ordenó Smoker casi gritando._

_**-A la orden señor.**__ Usopp casi llorando pensando "Que no me mate, que no me mate"_

_40 minutos después todas las bombas estaban colocadas. Los tres marines recogían sus cosas y se preparaban para marcharse. Primero debían contactar con el segundo equipo._

_**-¿Tashigi me recibes?.**_

_**-Si Zoro.**_

_**-Bien, tenemos las bombas colocadas, ¿Cómo vais vosotros?.**_

_**-Bueno... el C4 está colocado y casi toda la información recogida pero...**_

_**-¿Tashigi qué sucede?. **__Preguntó el capitán._

_-__**Señor el cabo Coby está muy nervioso, dice cosas raras, a encontrado una especie de módulo o miniordenador o algo así...**_

_**-Capitán Smoker, escúcheme por favor, no puedo explicarle ahora todo esto, solo se que tenemos que llevarnos este ordenador ¡Ahora!.**_

_**-...De acuerdo pero tranquilízate hijo, ya me explicaras luego. Bien Todos a reagruparse.**_

_Volviendo a esquivar a enemigos y vehículos la unidad entera se reencontró en el mismo lugar antes de separarse. Todos estaban bien, algún rasguño que otro, pero el cabo Coby seguía pálido y apretaba bien fuerte el misterioso ordenador. De repente un ajetreo empezó a oírse en la base, los soldados empezaban a correr gritando, mientras se pasaban las armas._

_**-Deben haber de encontrado los cuerpos. Roronoa haga volar por los aires todo esto.**_

_Zoro sacó un pequeño mando con una antena y un botón, todos se agacharon cubriéndose con la nieve mientras que Zoro apretaba el botón. En cuestión de segundos diversas explosiones se oyeron por toda la base, el almacén ardía entero y se desplomó sobre sí mismo, toda la unidad se levantó y empezó a correr._

_-__**Hacia el punto de extracción. Franky es hora de que vengas y te unas a nosotros ¡Vamos!.**_

_**-Suuuuuper, entendido jefe. **__Contestó Franky._

_En diez minutos eso parecía el infierno, la unidad corría fuera del alcance de los enemigos, estos intentaban encontrarlos, apagar el fuego ocasionado por las explosiones y replegarse todo al mismo tiempo, pero la aparición de un helicóptero enorme con misiles suficientes para arrasar el lugar obligó a la base entera a ponerse a la defensiva, retirándose del lugar. Más tarde según lo planeado Franky recogió a la unidad llevándola de nuevo a la base._

_**-Garp, misión cumplida, repito operación WolvesRock cumplida. **__Comunicó Smoker con dos puros en la boca._

_**-Buen trabajo Capitán, guárdeme una cerveza para esta noche. **__Decía Garp con una sonrisa lleno de orgullo._

_Una vez en la base._

_Toda la unidad Wado y el Coronel Garp, que había viajado hasta allí solo para celebrarlo, se encontraban de nuevo en la sala de control. Todos expectantes mientras que un pálido Coby temblaba al ser el centro de todas las miradas._

_**-Cabo, puede explicarnos qué es eso, descuide aquí estamos seguros.**__ Tranquilizó Garp al joven._

_**-Está bien, cuando encontramos esto empecé a ordenar los datos y códigos que tenía dentro, parece ser que fue robado de algún lugar, porque si se hubieran dado cuenta de lo peligroso que es esto, no tengo ninguna duda de que lo más protegido seria esto.**__ Coby abrió el ordenador y le dio la vuelta para mostrárselo a todos. La pantalla contenía un mapa del mundo, en cada país se distinguía diferentes luces en zonas concretas. __**–Señor, esto es una llave maestra de tecnología, es decir, sabiendo ciertos códigos difícilmente posibles de conseguir, si se introducen aquí, el que esté en poder de esto puede acceder a todo un país, hablo económicamente, armamentísticamente... TODO, es una llave maestra.**_

_Todos palidecieron al oír aquello, estaban ante la forma para destruir un país de la manera más sencilla._

_**-Se cuales son las ordenes... pero no quiero entregar esto, hay que destruirlo sino el futuro podría ser...**_

_**-Bueno no hay porqué alarmarse.**__ Todos miraron a Garp, que se rascaba la barriga despreocupado.-__**En el informe diremos que este ordenador nunca existió, por mi tienen mi palabra de que nunca les delataré, además pienso lo mismo que el Cabo, esto en malas manos es peor que una bomba nuclear.**_

_Coby agradeció al Coronel su apoyo. Toda la unidad sonrió y pensaron lo mismo._

_**-¿Cómo lo hacemos?.**__ Preguntó Zoro._

_**-Esperen, saben que por ocultar información, y encima de este calibre, podían condenarnos por traición incluso a la pena de muerte. ¿Están dispuestos a seguir?.**__ La única razonable del grupo, Tashigi acertó en algo que ninguno había pensado. Pero después ella sonrió y añadió –__**tranquilos, pienso igual pero quiero que por una vez piensen las cosas antes de hacerlas.**_

_**-Entonces decidido, nos desharemos de esa cosa. Para siempre.**__ Sentenció Smoker mientras brindaban._

.

.

"_Cómo Akainu pudo enterarse... Smoker, Garp, Usopp, Tashigi... debo hacerlo, por ellos, ojala hubiera otra forma pero... debo matar a Nico Robin"._ Pensaba Zoro mientras su mirada se oscurecía y se dirigía al interior del barco con los demás.

.

.

.

**LO SIENTO, perdón por haber tardado tanto, segundo de bachiller te come la vida social, bueno aquí está el secreto de Zoro, si alguien ha jugado a Call of Duty, seguro que algunas cosas le parecerán iguales, es que soy fan de estos juegos y me vienen geniales para escribir este fic. Bueno espero criticas y comentarios para sabes como voy, un saludo especial a LadyDaliana, Kittie-mee e Irene Roronoa, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, bueno ahora que he ordenado mis ideas de cómo seguir esta historia espero actualizar lo más pronto posible un abrazo a todos, gracias por leer y adiós!.**


	11. El Payaso

La tripulación del Sunny estaba adaptándose a su estancia en el barco y a la misión, decidieron conjuntamente en esperar al día siguiente para hablar de la operación, después de la cena un poco tensa menos por algunas excepciones; Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook respectivamente.

A la mañana siguiente a las 12 todos estaban reunidos en la cubierta del barco, el único sonido que se escuchaba eran las gaviotas y las olas del mar golpeando la nave.

**-Bueno chicos, ¿Qué hacemos?.** La voz del Capitán del barco rompió el silencio tan sepulcral que se había formado.

**-Según los datos, la mayoría de las 5 primeras brújulas se encuentran entre Norteamérica y Suramérica.** Respondió la navegante.

**-¿Qué objetivo está más cerca?.** Preguntó la voz grave de Zoro.

**-La última información registrada hasta la fecha, decía que Buggy se encontraba en Rio de Janeiro.** Reveló Robin.

**-¿Brasil eh?, tiene buena pinta.** Añadió Franky mientras daba un trago a su cola.

Al oír el nombre del destino las mentes de Sanji y Brook sufrieron un colapso temporal mientras se imaginaban las tan famosas mujeres brasileñas y sus monumentales cuerpos.

**-El paraíso...**.Sanji bailaba con un poco de baba por la comisura de los labios.

**-Joder, no habrá quien te soporte maldito cocinero pervertido. **

**-¿Algún problema musculitos sin cerebro?.**

Al cabo de unos segundos Franky intentaba retener a Zoro al mismo tiempo que Usopp hacía lo mismo con Sanji. Chopper se había "escondido" detrás de Robin mientras esta sonreía, Nami veía la escena con una ceja levantada.

**-¿Es así siempre?.** Preguntó cansada la navegante.

Como respuesta obtuvo la mirada al suelo de Franky y Usopp, mientras Luffy se había hecho con unas palomitas y se divertía con el espectáculo.

-**Propongo que cada uno haga sus funciones correspondientes, Nami y el oficial ocúpense del barco y su rumbo, los demás querrán revisar sus armas y municiones y mientras el chef cocina y el medico hace balance de medicamentos, reuniré junto con Brook toda la información posible sobre nuestro objetivo, ¿Alguna duda?.** Cuando Robin acabó su discurso, casi todos la miraban sorprendidos, era difícil encontrar tanta cordura e inteligencia en ese barco.

Todos empezaron a realizar sus tareas, Franky le iba explicando a Nami las posibilidades del barco, Usopp, Luffy se divertían jugando a cualquier cosa, Sanji cocinaba entre canciones sobre la buena comida que iba a preparar para las dos damas del navío, tal y como había dicho, Chopper revisaba las medicinas y Robin se encontraba con Brook buscando información en los archivos de la CIA y la inteligencia rusa y por último Zoro entrenaba con sus pesas en su gimnasio/habitación.

Una vez terminado, Chopper se asomó por la ventana de la enfermería para ver como Usopp y Luffy no paraban de reírse, siendo sincero le gustaría divertirse con ellos, pero no estaba muy seguro de confiar en esos extraños, pero como si le leyeran el pensamiento, Luffy se giró mirando hacia la ventanilla, hizo su sonrisa característica y gritó

**-Hey Chopper, vente con nosotros, Usopp tiene un montón de historias divertidas que contar, la mayoría mentira pero divertidas.** Dicho esto se oía de fondo gritar al tirador cosas como _"¿Cómo que mentiras?, ¿No te crees las historias del gran Sogeking?._

El pequeño médico, dudó unos instantes y dirigió su mirada hacia Robin que había visto toda la escena, esta sonrió ante la carita suplicante del niño e hizo un leve asentimiento para decirle a Chopper que no tuviera miedo, este sonrió y se dirigió corriendo hacia el dúo.

Después de la cena todos acordaron planear su estrategia en el acuario, Sanji había servido helados, principalmente para Robin y Nami, pero tras la larga insistencia del capitán hizo para todos menos para Zoro, pues le trajo un cerveza, a pesar de las fuertes discusiones se conocían muy bien el uno al otro. Robin, con ayuda de Franky, colocó una especie de pizarra para apuntar los datos enfrente de toda la tripulación. Cogió una foto y la situó en la parte alta de la tabla.

**-Este es Buggy, Buggy El Payaso...**

Tras 5 segundos mirando la foto, la reacción que esperaba Robin no se hizo esperar por parte de la tripulación y en especial por Luffy.

**-...**Luffy lloraba de la risa tumbado en el suelo junto a Chopper, Usopp y Franky, Nami se había tapado la boca pero no podía aguantarse más, Sanji reía con el cigarro en la boca y Zoro mostraba una sonrisa entre incrédula y burlona.

**-¿En serio, este tipo es uno de los hombres clave de Barbanegra?.** Pregunto Zoro mirando a Robin, esta le sonrió con malicia y asintió.

**-Siento cortaros la fiesta, pero este tipo es más que maquillaje y una nariz roja. **Robin y Brook empezaron a poner mas fotos de manera que parecía una pirámide y en cuya cima se encontraba Buggy. –**Sabemos que este tipo recluta hombres, toda clase de canallas; piratas, mercenarios, asesinos a sueldo, criminales...les promete una gran cantidad de dinero y ellos no preguntan para que es la causa.**

Brook se dirigió hacia una esquina y puso otra foto. **–Suponemos que este es su centro de operaciones y residencia, se encuentra casi en medio del mar y de las favelas, actúa como un gánster, aterroriza a la población, cobrándoles por mantener su vida, lo normal es que tipos como este acaben muertos, asesinados por las bandas y mafias rivales, pero su poder económico es mucho mayor permitiéndole mayor protección.**

**-¿Tenemos algún plan?.** Preguntó Franky.

**-El objetivo es capturar a Buggy, hacerla cantar sobre Barbanegra y...**.Sanji no terminó la frase pero todos menos Chopper entendieron el mensaje.

**-Entrar a tiros está descartado, nos mataran antes de acercarnos y juegan en casa, hay que ser discretos. **Apuntó Zoro.

**-Tiene razón teniente, por eso propongo aprovecharnos de que juegan en casa. **Dijo Brook para la confusión del resto.

**-¿Qué tienes pensado Brook?.** Le preguntó Robin. Ante esto Brook se pasó las manos por la espalda dirigiéndose a la pizarra.

**-Como ya hemos mencionado, aunque no representan una gran amenaza, es bien cierto de que hay bandas y mafias interesadas en acabar con el imperio de Buggy, sabiendo esto, podemos dividirnos en tres grupos; el grupo 1 se encargará de encontrar a Buggy, el grupo 2 de distraer a sus hombres, haciendo que parezca un ataque de una banda enemiga y un tercer grupo esperara aquí en el barco para ponernos fuera de su alcance una vez terminado todo.**

Todos empezaron a pensar en el plan del anciano, Zoro especulaba que ese hombre tan extravagante, tubo que ser un militar brillante hace años, era un plan muy bueno para un simple músico.

**-Bien creo que estamos todos de acuerdo, si me permiten crearé yo los equipos y debatiremos si están de acuerdo, ¿Les parece?**. Todos respondieron afirmativamente, Brook daba vueltas por el acuario pensando en las mejores combinaciones para formar los equipos y después de 2 minutos se giró hacia la tripulación.

**-Bien, el grupo 3 encargado de la huida, estará formado por Chopper, Nami y el oficial Franky, en el grupo 2 me acompañaran el señor Sanji y el sargento Usopp, por último el grupo 1 serán Robin, el teniente Zoro y el capitán Luffy. ¿Alguna objeción?.**

**-Un momento, no es que no me guste quedarme en el barco, fuera de los tiroteos y la sangre pero... Buggy seguramente tenga un botín muy grande y quiero hacerme con el. **El brillo en la mirada de Nami asustó a todos los presentes, Robin sonreía y negaba con la cabeza mientras pensaba _"Se lo prometí"._

**-No te preocupes, mientras Zoro esté pegando tiros yo me escabulliré y cogeré el botín.** Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a Nami, la cual se sonrojó, pero solo lo notó Robin, para su suerte, o para su desgracia.

-**Entonces está decidido, mañana atacaremos Rio de Janeiro**. Dijo Sanji intentando convencer de esta locura a todos y así mismo.

**-Sugiero que el grupo 1 utilice silenciadores, así el trabajo será menos escandaloso y más efectivo.** Brook dijo esto mirando a Zoro, este asintió y dicho esto todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos camarotes para descansar, mañana seria un día duro, si no el último.

Eran ya las 00:00, cuando Zoro se encontraba en la cubierta, con la luz de la luna iluminándole, pasaba ahí el tiempo limpiando su pistola y afilando su cuchillo, mientras recuerdos de batallas y misiones pasadas recorrían su mente, no es que tuviera insomnio o estrés post traumático, pero siempre antes de una nueva misión recordaba todas las anteriores a modo de advertencia, no podía cometer errores, además en esa batalla campal, la oportunidad de acabar con Nico Robin estaba más cerca y así salvar a sus compañeros de la amenaza de Akainu.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó unos pasos acercándose, hasta que una suave voz llegó a sus oídos.

**-Tantas ganas tiene de cortar gargantas y cabezas..teniente.** Robin había aparecido en cubierta y le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-No creas, prefiero mejor las katanas, los cuchillos con sierra no suelen ser muy limpios a la hora de matar.** Zoro dirigió una dura mirada y la misma sonrisa diabólica siguiendo ese juego de humor mórbido y despiadado.

**-Me alegro entonces, podré ir más tranquila por las favelas sabiendo que no porta una katana, buenas noches teniente.** Robin se dirigió hacia su camarote con un mortal movimiento de caderas, que dejo tocado a Zoro, no apartó su vista hasta que desapareció entre la oscuridad. Zoro miró a la luna y cerró los ojos, cogió una gran cantidad de aire y la soltó en un gran suspiro intentando relajarse mientras pensaba _"Bonito culo, es una pena que no vaya a seguir haciendo ese movimiento, una verdadera pena..."_

.

.

.

.

**Por fin! Ya está capitulo 11 hecho y el doce juro que será antes de que acabe este mes, perdón, entre selectividad y el fin de segundo de bachiller ha sido imposible, bueno primer objetivo Buggy, en el 12 habrá mucha acción, tiroteos, tortura, sangre y la posible muerte de Robin MUAHAHAHAHA XD XD ya lo veréis, muchas gracias por leer y espero que os esté gustando la historia, un abrazo y feliz verano a los que estén de vacaciones y suerte a lso que tengan exámenes adiós!,**


	12. El Payaso II

14 de agosto, Rio de Janeiro

Un barco con un singular y colorido aspecto, atracaba en el puerto Guanabara, su peculiar tripulación se disponía a realizar una misión casi suicida, acabar con el jefe criminal de Rio.

Gracias a la elocuencia de Brook, los grupos formados el día anterior se desplazaron a sus correspondientes responsabilidades; todos vestidos informales, para levantar menos sospecha, Sanji estaba bailando alrededor de las dos únicas mujeres del grupo alabando su belleza y lo bien que le quedaban aquellas ropas, Nami iba con un una simple camiseta de tirantes celeste y un pantalón corto hasta medio muslo y unas gladiadoras, Robin utilizaba una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones largos metidos dentro de un par de botas negras que llegaban hasta la rodilla. Los demás, excepto Sanji y Brook que soportaban el calor metidos en trajes oscuros y gafas de sol _(si Sanji tuviera el pelo moreno los dos parecerían los matones de Pulp Fiction)_, habían optado por ropas sencillas, Luffy su chaleco rojo y pantalones cortos , Franky su tanga y una camisa hawaiana, Chopper vestía unos pantalones cortos de color fucsia y una camiseta blanca, Zoro había elegido unos vaqueros medio desgastados, botas y una camiseta de color verde oscuro, pero sin duda el que más raro parecía era Usopp, disfrazado de obrero con el mono de trabajador y casco, las preguntas no tardaron mucho en aparecer.

**-¿Vas disfrazado en honor a los Village People o qué?.** Preguntó sorprendido Sanji

**-Le he dicho yo que lo hiciera.** Lo defendió Franky. **–Ya que él carga con el armas más larga, le propuse disfrazarse de obrero que transporta una caja bastante grande donde he guardado su rifle. Bueno poneros en círculo que voy hacer la repartición de armas.**

**-¿Es necesario que llevéis armas?.** Preguntó apenado Chopper

El resto solo pudo mirar hacia otro lado pensando en algo que decir para convencer al chico, o simplemente formular una excusa para llevarlas sin tener que decir directamente que iban a matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Justo cuando Robin se había decidido a intentar darle dicha explicación, alguien se le adelantó.

**-Verás pequeño doctor, no voy a mentirte, nuestro objetivo es neutralizar a Buggy, pero el tiene a muchas personas que sin ningún resentimiento mataran a cualquiera que sencillamente no agrade a ese payaso.** Zoro se fue acercando hasta arrodillarse en frente de él y mirarle a los ojos con mucha seriedad mientras Chopper lo escuchaba atentamente. **-Yo quiero llevar armas, te dije que no te mentiría, pero no porque quiero que reine el caos y la muerte, si no porque con ellas puedo proteger a mis compañeros , de igual forma que ellos me cubren las espaldas, y si para ello, si para ayudar a mis amigos, necesito utilizar las armas e incluso llegar a quitar una vida, no dudaré ni un momento en hacerlo.** Chopper lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, el resto sonreía de una manera amarga por la sencilla verdad de esas palabras y Robin, que quería oír lo que tenia que decir el agente de la CIA, se preguntaba si en ese discurso había un mensaje, mejor dicho una advertencia hacia ella.

**-Se que no es precisamente lo que esperabas que te contara, pero tu mismo lo dijiste cuando empezamos este viaje, que estabas preparado para esto, bien, yo y los demás confiamos en ti para curarnos, todos cuidamos de todos, ¿De acuerdo?.** Zoro le dedicó una media sonrisa al chaval que le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

**-SUPER, ya que todos los problemas morales se han solucionado o retrasados a otro momento, vamos con el equipamiento para esta misión...me siento como M, el que le daba los juguetes a James bond jeje.**

**-¡M no llevaba tanga!.** Gritó Nami

**-Era un reprimido, bien, empecemos; cada uno llevará sus pistolas, M1911 para el peliverde, USP 45 para el cocinero, y las famosas Makarov para la señorita Robin y el abuelo Brook, Luffy sigue sin querer usar armas, por lo tanto cada grupo llevara estas bolsas, en ellas hay dos UMP 45, cargadores y silenciadores, alguna granada que otra y creo que ya esta..., también la bolsa del grupo 2 tiene más munición y un par mas de fusiles, para que podáis aguantar hasta un ejército de esos tíos.**

**-Estáis locos.** Decía Nami mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

**-Estamos listos, recuerden, el objetivo es Buggy, no hace falta que les diga el peligro que corremos, no hagan estupideces y lo más importante, somos un equipo, cuiden unos de otros.** Toda la tripulación levantó la cabeza para observar con decisión a Brook, el más veterano y autor de esas últimas palabras de aliento.

Para Zoro, esas preguntas le dolieron un poco, por supuesto que defendería a sus compañeros, moriría una y mil veces si con ello salvara a sus amigos, pero nunca se había topado con esta situación, tenia que asesinar a un miembro de la tripulación, aunque su parte más fría le decía constantemente _"son las ordenes"_ o _"podría traicionarnos"_, la parte más humana, o lo que quedaba de ella, del agente de la CIA, le torturaba pensando que si haría eso, seria cometer traición.

"_Traición, esa palabra nunca había estado en mi vocabulario, hasta hoy"_ pensaba amargamente Zoro mientras enfundaba su pistola y la guardaba en su bolsa.

**-¡Tripulación, vamos allá!.** Gritó Luffy, mientras el resto le seguían.

Los dos grupos se dividieron, adentrándose en la ciudad, recorriendo la parte lujosa, llena de hoteles, tiendas, centros comerciales...etc, estaban cerca de llegar a las favelas, Usoop ya había divisado a varios hombres armados en los tejados más altos y pequeños grupos patrullando las zonas.

Había llegado el momento de la distracción, el grupo 1; Robin, Zoro y Luffy se adentraron por un callejón oscuro, allí sacaron las armas, Zoro cargó con el MP5, mientras Robin guardaba algunas granadas y municiones, Luffy no cargaba ningún tipo de arma, Zoro tubo que resignarse y no discutir de nuevo con su capitán por no portar ningún tipo de protección.

**-Brook, estamos en posición, cuando quieras podéis empezar.** Comunicó Robin a su compatriota ruso.

**-Recibido, preparaos.**

**-¿Dónde está la casa de Buggy?.** Preguntó Luffy a Robin.

**-Es fácil, ¿Ve esa mansión grande y blanca a un par de kilómetros de aquí, capitán?**

**-¿Hay vive?.** Preguntó Zoro sorprendido, era una enorme casa blanca adornada con una carpa de circo en el lado derecho.

-**Si, entre el dinero que le ha proporcionado Barbanegra, y sus negocios de droga y personas le han permitido obtener una gran fortuna.**

Justo a unos diez kilómetros en la dirección contraria, el grupo 2 se estaba preparando para atacar, antes Usoop había encontrado un buen lugar para disparar desde lejos y escondido de curiosos, Sanji había conseguido, sin cometer la más mínima sospecha, colocar explosivos en algunas camionetas de los hombres del payaso y había vuelto con Brook, se parapetaron en una casa abandonada y medio destruida, pero perfecta para disparar con seguridad y con una salida fácil para escapar.

Sanji, cogió el arma, la cargo y miró a Brook, quien estaba haciendo lo mismo.

**-¿Preparado?.** Preguntó serio el viejo soldado, solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del cocinero. –Sargento, la distracción va a comenzar, Robin, correr en cuanto vuestra zona esté despejada. Dicho esto por su comunicador, Brook sacó un mando con un solo botón, y al presionarlo varias explosiones se escucharon al momento.

En la zona del grupo 1.

Decenas de hombres se movilizaban mientras cogían armas y se dirigían rumbo hacia el orígenes de ese ataque .

**-Vamos.** Dijo Zoro mientras corría hacia la mansión de Buggy, el capitán y la agente rusa le seguían de cerca.

Cuando quedaban pocos metros, Zoro sintió un helado escalofrío en la nuca, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y unos pocos metros a la derecha distinguió un brillo inconfundible.

**-¡Francotirador!.** Gritó Zoro mientras placaba literalmente a una puerta de una de las casas de esas favelas, mientras oía el estruendo desgarrador de un disparo y que veía como el proyectil impactaba en la pared tras él, a pocos centímetros de su cuello. Luffy y Robin se pusieron a cubierto en otra de las casas.

Maldiciendo, Zoro se levanto y se resguardó del alcance del tirador, los habían descubierto, y la cosa iba parar peor, pues, por el cristal de la casa, el agente pudo observar como un pelotón de una decena de hombres se acercaba a su posición.

"_Ese hijo de perra, ha pedido refuerzos"_ pensaba furioso Zoro. **-¡Mujer, Luffy, tenemos compañía!.**

**-¡Si salimos de aquí, ese francotirador acaba con nosotros!.** Le gritó Robin.

**-Dejármelo a mi.** Dijo un sonriente Luffy.

**-¿Perdón...?.** Robin buscaba respuestas ante esa insensatez.

**-Saldré de aquí corriendo, seré un cebo, Robin dispara a los que vienen y así no vendrán tan rápido, Zoro dame cobertura y confía en mi, me ocuparé del tío ese.**

Pocos segundos transcurrieron hasta que Zoro decidió dar su opinión sobre el plan. **-¡¿PERO TU ERES IMBECIL O QUÉ?!**

**-Tu hazlo y punto.** Sonriendo Luffy saltó y se escabulló entre las otras casa.

**-Capitán...maldita sea.** Maldijo Robin mientras disparaba al grupo de hombres que se acercaban, consiguió coger por sorpresa a estos y abatió a uno de ellos.

**-¡JODER¡.** Gritaba Zoro mientras salía de la casa y disparaba hacia el resplandor blanco, pidiendo a dios, al que no creía, que le hubiera dado.

Entonces, empezó un tiroteo entre los hombres de Buggy y los agentes. Los primeros se notaba que eran mercenarios no muy entrenados, por lo que Zoro y Robin pudieron acabar con tres de ellos, reduciendo así la superioridad numérica del enemigo, a la vez iban avanzando entre los callejones, siempre evitando el campo abierto, para no ser abatidos por el tirador.

Uno de los mercenarios, afectado por el miedo a la muerte y la adrenalina, empezó a disparar hacia todos lados, Zoro estaba en unos de los callejones a recargando el arma, levantó la cabeza, y entonces la vio; entre el fuerte sonido de los disparos de la ametralladora y los gritos desquiciados del hombre del payaso, vio a Nico Robin, Miss All Sunday, en el callejón de enfrente disparando hacia sus enemigos.

Todos los recuerdos le pasaron por su mente, la operación WolvesRock, la amenaza de Akainu, las caras de todos sus compañeros y amigos. Decidido se colocó en posición y apuntó con su arma.

La tenia en el punto de mira, su dedo acariciaba suavemente el gatillo, solo un disparo, y todos sus problemas desaparecerían, diría que la mato uno de los mercenarios y continuarían con la misión.

"_Vamos, dispara...joder, hazlo, son las ordenes, vamos, maldita sea aprieta el maldito gatillo de una vez"._ Pensaba desquiciado Zoro mientras la seguía apuntando, _"¿Qué me pasa, por qué no puedo hacerlo?._

Fue en ese momento, mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba la mente del teniente, los preciosos ojos azules se clavaron en los negros de él, sorprendiéndose Robin, se sintió helada y había olvidado como respirar.

Robin vio como los ojos de Zoro cambiaron y como su dedo presionaba fuertemente el gatillo, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar esos dolorosos y mortales proyectiles que en menos de de un segundo iban a impactar contra su cuerpo.

Pero no fue así.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

**LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR ES PERDÓN, han sido unos mese horribles, PAU, me dejaron fuera de la universidad por los recortes y dentro de unos días empezaré con las oposiciones a policía nacional, asique mi vida esta poniéndose por fin normal, bueno muchísimas gracias los que estén siguiendo este fic y a los simplemente lo lean, me encantaría recibir comentarios para saber si es necesario algún cambio en mi historia, como creo que no hace falta decir, este fanfic es sin ánimo de lucro y ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Bueno creo que ya esta y de nuevo lo siento mucho por tanta tardanza y muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Por cierto este fic quiero dedicárselo a las escritoras Irene Roronoa, KiteeMi, LadyDaliana y foko, tenéis todo mi animo por continuar con vuestras magnificas historias, PERO, UNA DEDICACIÓN ESPECIAL DIRIGIDA A FATIMA-SWAN POR SU GRAN APOYO, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.**

**Un abrazo a todos.**


	13. El Payaso Final

Robin mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando su trágico destino a manos de Roronoa Zoro.

Sin embargo, no sintió el agudo dolor provocado por los impactos de los proyectiles. Incrédula, aliviada y confusa se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, encontrando la imagen, para ella ya habitual, del agente de la CIA apuntando con su arma hacia ella.

Lo primero que pasó por la inteligente cabeza de la morena, fue la pequeña posibilidad de que él hubiera fallado, pero un gemido de dolor justo a su espalda le informó de que se equivocaba.

Detrás de Robin se encontraba uno de los mercenarios que había conseguido rodearles y acercarse hasta la mujer sin que ella se percatara de su presencia.

Increíble pero cierto, Roronoa Zoro, le había salvado la vida.

Zoro, todavía no salía de su asombro, primero había sido incapaz de acabar con la vida de la espía rusa, y al aparecer ese hombre tras ella, actuó por mero instinto.

Los dos agentes se encontraban en una especie de trance, mirándose el uno al otro, ella pedía explicaciones y él no podía dárselas ni a él mismo.

Por fin, la ausencia del sonido de los disparos del mercenario desesperado acabaron con ese momento. Zoro extrañado, apuntó hacia el frente y salió de su cobertura para encontrarse ni más ni menos con su infantil capitán sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras el resto de los hombres de Buggy estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

-Maldito demente. Dijo Zoro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Capitán? ¿Se encuentra bien?. Preguntó sorprendida Robin

-Claro, os dije que me encargaría del tío ese jejeje.

Robin no lograba encontrar algún tipo de cordura en los hombres con los que estaba realizando esta misión, y pensar que el menos que tenía era el capitán, no pudo más que sonreír ante la cara de absoluta felicidad de Luffy, mientras Zoro le recriminaba a gritos su comportamiento.

-Capitán, Teniente, la mansión de Buggy está cerca deberíamos darnos prisa, el otro equipo no va aguantar mucho más.

Los dos chicos se miraron, poniéndose serios y siguiendo a Robin hacia el "escondite" del payaso. Tardaron cerca de 10 minutos en llegar hasta la gran mansión en la cual todavía quedaban hombres, pero desde un balcón a pareció la figura de su objetivo Buggy "el payaso". Este salió al balcón para dirigirse a sus subordinados que lo aclamaban y vitoreaban como a una estrella de rock, levantó las manos pidiendo silencio.

-¡Parece ser que las ratas han salido de sus alcantarillas y quieren acabar con nosotros, pues no se le permitiremos, vamos cabrones, acabar con todos, sin piedad ni misericordia, esta ciudad necesita un titular en los periódicos y quiero que en todos ellos ponga la palabra matanza por que es lo que debéis hacer!

El grito eufórico de los mercenarios lleno el lugar, mientras estos cargaban sus AK 47 y se dirigían hacia la batalla, Buggy volvía dentro de su palacio.

-Vale tenemos el camino despejado. Informó Zoro

-Buggy está en la habitación de balcón y creo que hay 4 hombres con él. Dijo Robin a la vez que le dejaba los prismáticos.

-¿Y si...?.

-Ni se te ocurra Luffy, ya has hecho el loco suficiente por hoy. Zoro interrumpió ante la iniciativa del sombrero de paja.

-jooo...

-Creo que tengo una idea...y seguro que el capitán estará contento con ella. Explicó sonriendo Robin

Decir que la carita de Luffy estaba feliz, sería quedarse corto, mientras Zoro miraba resignado al suelo, _"¿Y esta por qué le anima ahora?"_.

-Ya que tenemos granadas cegadoras, el capitán puede intentar colarla por el balcón y el teniente y yo podríamos entrar por la puerta aprovechando el factor sorpresa.

Luffy estaba súper emocionado con el plan mientras Zoro miraba a Robin con cara de pocos amigos.

Se pusieron en marcha, Luffy intentaba llegar al tejado de la mansión mientras Robin y Zoro se colaban por el almacén y sigilosamente se dirigían hacia la puerta.

**En la zona del grupo 2**

Sanji y Brook se cubrían con mucha dificultad, los mercenarios de Buggy no paraban de disparar hacia su posición, por no mencionar que cada vez había más.

-Mierda...Usoop, ¿Puedes con ellos?. Preguntó el rubio a través del walkie

-Negativo, son decenas y por la carretera llegan más, ¡Tenéis que salir de ahí ya!. El tirador abatía a los más cercanos, pero estaba bastante preocupado, era cuestión de tiempo que se le acabarán las municiones y además con tanto disparo, dentro de poco averiguarían su situación.

Sanji miró a Brook implorándole que tuviera un plan digno de Aníbal el Cartaginense para salir de ese infierno. Pero lo único que encontró fue una sonrisa triste en el viejo rostro de Brook, eso solo significaba una cosa; _"No saldremos de aquí vivos, pero todo sea por la misión"._

El cocinero asintió dispuesto a seguir ese mismo plan, pero, parecía ser que el destino, la suerte, dios...estaba de su lado:

-Hey rubiales, habéis montado un buen lio, me da la sensación de que tengo que ir a rescataros de manera suuuuuper épica.

Los dos hombres miraron el walkie con una divertida mueca. Sorprendentemente, el destino se materializó en un yanqui con un tupe celeste y muy pocas neuronas...

Luffy había conseguido subir al tejado de la mansión y se dirigía a la ventana del balcón por la que Buggy había pronunciado su discurso, a su vez Zoro y Robin habían entrado en la mansión sin mucha dificultad, sinceramente, eso de tener de guardaespaldas a hombres que buscan solo dinero y que tienen un arma, era una muy mala decisión, pronto estuvieron en frente de la puerta principal que daba al despacho del payaso. Se posicionaron, cargaron sus armas, Zoro miró a Robin y esta asintió seria, estaban preparados para acabar con todo.

Buggy ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, se tomaba un botella de whisky a morro, mientras sus "guardianes" daban vueltas por la habitación, al payaso le encantaba esa vida, un montón de dinero solo por coger a todos los desgraciados posibles y darles un arma, era un chollo, puso los pies encima de su mesa grande que venía con el despacho, bueno técnicamente todo venía de serie, al fin y al cabo aquella mansión perteneció a un rico contrabandista, y él en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad acabo con él y se hizo con esa lujosa casa. _"Je, aún recuerdo sus gritos de clemencia antes de que le cortase su estúpida cabeza"_ Buggy sonrió mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Cuando quiso mirar por la ventana, se encontró con un chico con sombrero de paja, colgando bocabajo y mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lógicamente, el susto que le provocó hizo que mientras gritaba cállese de su silla. Luffy aprovechó la cómica caída para tirar la granada cegadora que desorientó a todos los mercenarios.

En ese momento Zoro abrió la puerta de una patada, apuntó y acabó con la vida de los de los mercenarios, la dos ráfagas mortales en el pecho, Robin le imitó y fulminó a los otros dos restantes.

En aquel despacho solo quedaban los miembros de la tripulación y un desorientado Buggy, cuando se levantó sintió como una fuerza sobrehumana lo alzaba y lo estampaba contra la estantería, aturdido por el golpe levantó la mirada y se encontró con el chico del sombrero de paja, una hermosa mujer y un hombre alto con el pelo verde, estos dos últimos apuntándole con sus respectivas armas.

-¿Quién coño sois?, mejor dicho, ¿Quién os creéis que sois para amenazarme?. Preguntó furioso.

-Eso no te importa. Respondió Robin con indiferencia.

-¿Dónde está Teach?. ¿Cómo contacto contigo y como te dio tantos recursos?,¡ vamos responde!.

-Vete al infierno, perro americano. Respondió y luego escupió sangre mostrando su desprecio.

Zoro lo miró detenidamente con una seriedad mortal, pensó en todas las posibilidades para hacerle hablar, pero todas ellas tenían una pega en común y debía solucionarla.

-Luffy, ve a vigilar, ya. Ordenó muy serio.

-¿Qué?...ni de coña, que planeas hacer. Respondió igual de serio.

-Ya sabes lo que tengo que hacer así que ahora fuera.

Luffy pareció pensar un argumento para contradecir a Zoro, pero se fue molesto hacía la puerta.

Robin le hizo una seña a Zoro para advertirle que Luffy se había ido, entonces el agente apuntó a la pierna de Buggy y disparó, la sangre salpicó el suelo, Buggy emitió un grito de puro dolor mientras recitaba maldiciones hacia Zoro.

-Quiero respuestas y las quiero ya.

-Hijo de...No puedo continuar puesto que sintió un tremendo dolos en su pierna derecha cuando el americano la piso con fuerza en la zona del disparo, provocando otro grito de dolor del payaso.

-No lo volveré a repetir.

Robin observaba la escena, o aquel hombre había realizado muchas torturas, o había recibido alguna, su mirada no transmitía algún sentimiento, ni placer, ni arrepentimiento, se mantenía en una siniestra neutralidad.

-Vale vale hablaré, lo siento Rambo, pero no se donde está Teach, nunca trate de con él en persona, hace unos 3 años, era un simple jefe de una pequeña banda de camellos, no se el por qué, pero parece ser que se corrió la voz, cuando me decidí a acabar con los peces gordos, y un día apareció un tipo, blanco, con una especie de traje, con sombrero negro y bastón, me dijo que se llamaba Lafitte y me preguntó si quería ser el dueño de Brasil, me reí, claro y quien no, entonces el muy cabrón saca un maletín lleno de dinero, y detrás de él montones de cajas con armas, cuando lo vi, no podía creérmelo, y lo único que me dijo fue _"Mi jefe, el rey Barbanegra, está interesado en ti, te dará poder para acabar con todos los que te menospreciaron, y él solo pide a cambio un pequeño ejercito, recluta todos los que puedas, pero solos los mejores envíalos con él"._

Zoro y Robin lo observaban con asombro, Teach había creado de la nada uno de los mayores criminales de la historia de Sudamérica con solo una oportunidad.

-Había que ser un imbécil para no aceptar la oferta.

-Reclutaste asesinos, violadores, hombres peligrosos y monstruos, les armaste, provocaste guerra en las calles con cientos de muertes de inocentes. Reclutaste niños y los enviaste derechos a la muerte, en serio no te arrepientes de nada de eso. Zoro se sorprendió del discurso de la morena.

Buggy la miró con confusión y luego soltó una carcajada psicópata

-Lo siento preciosa, pero no eres la primera que me viene con esa mierda de la moral, el mundo es una selva, solo sobrevive el más fuerte, ¿Qué coño me importa si a los que armo eran asesinos o animales, niños o mujeres?. ¿Qué importa unos cientos o miles de muertes de civiles?, puedes replicarme todo lo que quieras pero lo único cierto es que estos 3 años he sido dueño y señor de Brasil, con un montón de dinero pasando cada día por mis manos, ¿Qué importa si mancho los billetes con sangre de otros?, despierta zorra, este es el mundo re...

Buggy no puedo terminar su asqueroso discurso, Robin, harta de aquella repugnante visón del mundo, acabó con la vida del payaso de un único disparo en la cabeza.

El cuerpo inerte de Buggy se desplomó, lo más perturbador de este, era su cara, el payaso había muerto con una sonrisa malvada, mientras el resto de su rostro si iba manchándose por la sangre que salía del centro de su frente.

Zoro miraba atónito a una Robin que todavía mantenía la postura con la que había disparado. Ella miraba el cadáver con una indiferencia que preocuparía a más de uno.

-Oye, estas... Empezó Zoro

-Tenemos que continuar, Brook y el agente Sanji posiblemente estén pasando dificultades, vamos. Cambiando radicalmente de tema, Robin salió a paso ligero de la habitación, Zoro se quedo mirando la puerta por donde se había ido la agente rusa, luego miró a Buggy.

-Imbécil. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Luffy y Robin y largarse de una vez de allí.

**Aquí esta, en serio siento tanto no haber actualizado pronto, pero entre la oposición y la poca inspiración que tenían no ayudaban, bueno pero con las últimas historias que estamos teniendo aquí de ZoRo, me han gustado tanto que me han animado a actualizar, espero que los que lean este fic, les guste y le den una oportunidad, solo por leer muchas gracias, y sobre este capítulo, LO QUE ME COSTO MATAR A BUGGY, T_T, es mi malo favorito de one piece, bueno a partir de aquí ya empezarán los momentos ZoRo, LuNa y un poco SanjixVivi, espero poder mejorar esta historias con los comentarios que me dejéis, cualquier consejo, duda, critica, será bien recibida, de nuevo gracias por leer y un abrazo y hasta el próximo cap.**

**Pd: Siempre pongo los diálogos en negrita y el resto normal, pero quisiera saber si eso es más una molestia que una ayuda, asique decidme si cambiarlas o dejarlas como estaban, muchas gracias.**


	14. Adiós Rio

**Este capitulo va dedicado a "foko", por su gran apoyo, espero que te guste y un abrazo enorme, aquí os dejo con el cap, gracias por leer.**

.

.

.

Zoro, Robin y Luffy corrían a toda prisa por las favelas construidas para el ejercito de Buggy, se dirigían hacia la zona donde estaba el otro grupo para intentar ayudarles, si no era demasiado tarde.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar donde están Usoop y los demás Robin?. Preguntó un preocupado Luffy.

-Queda poco capitán, a este ritmo en 5 minutos estaremos allí.

Justo como había predicho Robin se encontraron un escena bastante peculiar

**20 minutos antes;**

-¿Qué demonios es eso de salvarnos de manera súper épica?...¿Franky?. Sanji gritaba desesperado al walkie en busca de alguna explicación por parte del hombre con camisa hawaiana.

- Sanji, Brook...creo...creo que deberíais mirar hacia vuestra derecha.

-Qué ocurre ahora Usoop...dime que esto no es verdad.

Un cañonazo impactó en una de las camionetas de los mercenarios, quienes al ver lo que se les acercaba, decidieron conjuntamente evadir al enemigo, traducción; corrieron sin mirar atrás mientras dejaban caer las armas y gritaban aterrorizados. ¿La razón?

El oficial y carpintero de la tripulación había acudido a la ayuda de sus amigos en un tanque muy colorido y con un dinosaurio pintado en el cañón.

Una vez que más de la mitad de los mercenarios se había evaporado, el mismo Franky salió por la escotilla de arriba y poniéndose de pie dijo:

-SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER, os lo dije, esto es épico. Todo esto mientras, claro está, hacía su conocida postura los brazos juntos.

Lógicamente, las divertidas caras de incredulidad de Sanji y Brook no tenían precio, hasta que el rubio por fin habló.

-¡UN TANQUE, UN MALDITO TANQUE, ESO ES POR LO QUE TU ENTIENDES SIGILO, COPIA BARATA DE ELVIS!.

Y con esa situación se encontraron el equipo uno, Sanji y Franky discutiendo a pleno pulmón, mientras Brook seguía pasmado. Sobra decir que igualmente pasmados estaban Robin y Zoro, mientras que su capitán estaba babeando, literalmente, con una cara de extrema felicidad al ver el nuevo arma.

-Siento cortar la fiesta, pero se acercan más mercenarios y bien armados deberíamos salir de aquí ya. Informó Usoop.

Siguiendo el consejo todos se movilizaron y se dirigieron hacia una playa escondida donde se encontraba el Sunny, y por donde Franky pudo traer su tanque.

Una vez en el barco, todos vieron como los mercenarios se dispersaban, unos se dirigían hacía la mansión de Buggy, y otros quedaban a merced de la policía que había acudido armados hasta los dientes para combatirlos.

-Sin duda los periódicos de mañana van a ser interesantes. Apuntó sonriendo Robin.

Después de su primera misión, toda la tripulación empezó a guardar las armas, Luffy, Usoop y Chopper seguían extasiados con el tanque, bautizado por Franky como "Brachio Tank Unit V".

-Robin en serio, donde me has metido, de repente el tío ese le da a un botón y sale con un tanque del barco. Nami le recriminaba a Robin por el infarto que casi sufre.

-Si, la verdad es que fue raro, pero muy útil, gracias a él, Brook y los americanos y nosotros mismos estamos con vida. Respondió la aludida mientras reía.

El resto de los chicos apareció en cubierta ya sin los chalecos antibalas ni las municiones, Brook felicitaba a Usoop por su puntería mientras que Sanji y Zoro para variar, discutían.

-¿En serio no le vas a decir nada al bruto ese?. Llevó un puto tanque por la jungla de Rio de Janeiro, tanto metal en su cuerpo le está afectando demasiado.

-Vale se ha pasado, pero no me negarás de que ha aparecido en el mejor momento y nos, mejor dicho, os a salvado el culo.

-¿Por qué crees que no le he matado todavía?, bueno y cambiando de tema, como fue con Buggy.

-Bien, tranquilo Luffy no vio nada que no le gustara, pero poco a poco, perdón, muy poco a poco va madurando, estaba bastante enfadado cuando le dije que se fuera para interrogar a Buggy. Zoro se peleaba mucho con el rubio pero a la hora de la verdad, era con unos de los pocos de los que podía confiar de verdad.

-No podemos tratarle como un niño siempre. Sanji sonrió mientras se colocaba un cigarro y lo tapa con las manos para encenderlo.

-Pero hay algo que me ha sorprendido...la mujer rusa, fue ella quien acabó con Buggy, fue bastante...

-¿Bastante que?

-Fue raro, es decir, ella es muy tranquila siempre, cuando acabó con Buggy parecía como si fuera otra persona, bah déjalo, paranoias mías necesito dormir un poco.

Cuando Zoro se dirigía al puesto de vigía algo lo detuvo.

-Hey marimo, deberías tener más cuidado, estás sangrando, eres tan imbécil que ni te das cuenta de que te han rozado con una bala.

Fue oír apenas la palabra sangrando, para que el joven doctor empezara a dar vueltas al grito de –¡Sangre, necesitamos un médico!, a los pocos segundos recordó que él era el único médico del barco y salió corriendo al interior de este, bajo la atenta y sorprendida del resto.

Chopper salió igual de rápido que entró, con un pequeño maletín mientras se dirigía hacia Zoro.

-Agente siéntese, tengo que cerrar la herida. En unos pocos segundos el infantil doctor se trasformó en todo un profesional.

-Tranquilo enano, es solo un rasguño. Respondió arrogante Zoro.

-Una herida es una herida, da igual su tamaño o gravedad, mi deber como doctor es curaros y manteneros vivos así que por favor siéntese para que pueda hacer mi trabajo.

Ninguno supo si fue el tono seguro o el fuego en los ojos del pequeño pero todos se quedaron con la misma cara. Zoro lo miraba con la ceja alzada, pero al final le mostró una media sonrisa que logró calmar al canadiense y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el mástil.

-A sus ordenes doctor. Chopper solo se sonrojo y comenzó a tratar la herida de Zoro, todos los demás sonreían, teniendo un doctor así podían estar más que tranquilos, Robin miraba con una ternura recién conocida por ella mientras miraba al pequeño.

-No es grave, pero es mejor coserla y vendarla. Zoro asintió y se dejó curar.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente destino?. Preguntó Usoop.

-Según las indicaciones debemos acercarnos hacía África. Respondió Nami.

-¿África?.BIENNNN pero antes vamos a celebrar esta misión en Rio, Sanji haz comida.

-O sí, necesito una buena cantidad de cola después de hoy. Exclamaba Franky

Todos se fueron hacia el comedor entre risas, menos tres personas, Zoro que seguía siendo atendido por Chopper y Robin.

-¿Por qué África?. Preguntó el ex soldado.

-Allí se encuentra nuestro siguiente objetivo, Crocodile, en un pequeño país rodeado por el desierto, Alabasta. Por cierto, gracias por salvarme antes agente, no vi al hombre de detrás. Agradeció Robin con una sonrisa.

-No tienes por que darlas. Respondió él.

-Aunque me parece interesante, cuando te vi parecía como si ya estabas apuntando en mi dirección, acaso sabías que iba a venir ese mercenario, o apuntabas por otra razón agente.

La tensión crecía por momentos, Zoro y Robin se miraban con mucha intensidad casi sin parpadear hasta que una voz los saco de esa situación tan...peligrosa.

-Esto ya está, la venda podrás quitártela en dos días, mejor no hagas mucho esfuerzo. Chopper no se había enterado de la conversación.

-Muchas gracias enano. Se paró para mirar la venda. –Es un trabajo impresionante, vamos al comedor antes de que nuestro capitán nos deje sin comida.

Chopper ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió, miró a Robin buscando su aprobación y recibió una sonrisa por parte de la morena, los tres se dirigían al comedor mientras Zoro pensaba preocupado "Debo actuar rápido"

En otra parte.

Un hombre alto y muy corpulento, ataviado con un traje de militar negro, entró en una habitación enorme y llena de lujos.

-Jefe, Buggy a caído, todavía no sabemos que ha pasado, pero creemos que ha sido unos de sus rivales en la lucha por el control por la droga.

Otro hombre igual de alto pero más gordo apareció de entre las sombras, una melena y barba negra ocupaban casi todo su rostro.

-Pobre hombre prometía mucho más, pero me dio lo que necesitaba, mi sueño pronto se cumplirá y que puede hacer el mundo si no arder Zehahahahahaha.

**Aquí está, Robin ya desconfía, todavía más de Zoro, y en el siguiente tendrán que entrar en Alabasta, ya me las ingeniaré para que tengan un par de momentos, también un poco de LuNa, espero que os esté gustando a los que lo leéis, la verdad me cuesta escribir caps cuando no veo más comentarios, lo se es una estupidez, pero de verdad animan mucho a la hora de continuar. Bueno muchas gracias de verdad por leerlo y un abrazo a todos.**


	15. Estancados

Todos se encontraban en la cocina del Sunny, celebrando el éxito de la escandalosa misión para acabar con Buggy, Zoro, Robin y Chooper, fueron los últimos en entrar, encontrándose a Brook tocando una canción alegre con su violín, mientras Luffy, Franky y Usoop bailaban al son encima de la mesa. Sanji les gritaba furioso; "Esa no es manera de comportarse ante un bella dama imbéciles", lo cierto era que Nami se lo estaba pasando genial y se reía por el comportamientos de sus compañeros de crucero.

De repente, para la sorpresa de muchos, Luffy paró de bailar acordándose de algo, prometió que volvería y salió de la cocina en busca de su objetivo.

-Y ahora que le pasa a este. Espetó Sanji.

Justo 20 segundos después, Luffy apareció cargado con cinco maletines metálicos y se dirigió hacia Nami con una sonrisa.

-Esto es todo lo que pude encontrar donde el narizotas.

Nami le miró sorprendida e intrigada por el contenido de los maletines, abrió uno, y al encontrarse miles de billetes perfectamente colocados, no pudo controlarse en sus acciones, ni el grito que dejó escapar, ni el abrazo efusivo que le estaba dando a Luffy.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias...Decía sonriendo Nami.

Las caras de la tripulación mostraban diferentes sentimientos, incredulidad por parte de Zoro, Usoop y Chopper, picardía en los rostros de Robin, Franky y Brook y una ira descomunal emanaba de Sanji.

Luffy estaba sorprendido y por primera vez en su vida sonrojado con los brazos abiertos sin atreverse a moverse un milímetro.

Cuando Nami soltó a Luffy y le vio petrificado, se giró para ver a sus compañeros, al ver sus caras Nami entendió que había hecho fruto de la emoción y su rostro empezó a rivalizar con el color de su cabello debido a la vergüenza.

Zoro al ver el incomodísimo momento por el que estaban pasando decidió echar una mano a su capitán.

-Emmm bueno creo que estábamos a punto de celebrar algo, ya sabéis, el haber escapado con vida del ejército de un loco.

Todos entendieron el mensaje y empezaron a sacar comida y bebida para su fiesta personal, solo los dos que habían causado tanto revuelo estaban estáticos, Nami miró a Luffy para encontrarse con su eterna sonrisa, provocando un poco más de sonrojo, pero devolviendo también la sonrisa.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas fiestas que vendrían después y que consiguió acercar un poco más a los miembros de esa extravagante tripulación.

...

-Estamos tardando demasiado en llegar a Arabasta. Sentenció Zoro.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde aquella fiesta, cuando se alejaron de las costas sudamericanas, pusieron rumbo a África.

Por el camino fueron recogiendo las brújulas necesarias para seguir con la competición, mientras organizaban un plan para entrar discretamente en el país.

Sin embargo, ese era el problema, su siguiente objetivo, Crocodile, era cien veces peor que Buggy, los informes que recogió Robin sobre él obtenidos de la Interpol le daban en el mismo reconocimiento que a un mafioso de los años 50, todas las otras mafias del mundo; Yakuza, Gomorra, Cárteles de droga... todos tenían negocios y miedo al poder de Crocodile.

-No podemos desembarcar como lo hicimos en Rio, prácticamente Crocodile controla todo el continente, está al mando de una de mayores organizaciones criminales de los últimos años, en cuanto embarquemos, sabrá para que hemos venido. Explicó tranquilamente Robin.

-Vaya, parece que le conoces muy bien. El comentario se vio agravado por la intensa mirada del teniente a la espía.

Puede que la relación con los otros tripulantes pudiese haber mejorado bastante, pero entre ellos dos todavía había una desconfianza terrible.

Podrían haberse quedado así, uno enfrente del otro, mirándose a los ojos y ocultándose las ganas de volver a pelear, pero alguien, mejor dicho algo los interrumpió.

Una sartén se estampó directa en la nuca de Zoro, lógicamente lanzada por Sanji.

-¡Como te atreves a decir esas cosas a una preciosidad como lo es madeimoselle Robin, marimo imbécil!.

-¡Tú cállate y vuelve a jugar a las cocinitas cejas rizadas!.

Como ya era normal estos dos últimos meses, los dos empezaron a pelear mientras el resto del grupo les ignoraba.

-Es decir, necesitamos un plan para entrar en el país sin alertar a Crocodile, podría huir, o peor atacarnos con todo lo que tiene. Brook habló intentando tener la atención de la tripulación mientras tomaba un té., después de un sorbo, volvió a dirigirse a Robin, no sin antes soltar un eructo y ganarse los insultos de Nami y Usoop.

-Qué sabes sobre Arabasta.

-Es uno de los países más antiguos del continente, rodeado y atravesado por algunas zonas por el desierto, su sistema político es democrático, siendo su rey Cobra, pero últimamente está sufriendo problemas, llevan mucho tiempo de sequía y la población teme morir de sed, además hay un movimiento rebelde que ha surgido prácticamente de la nada, seguramente ayudado desde la sombra por Crocodile, eso es solo lo que sé.

-¿Solo?. Nami, Usoop y Franky estaban muy sorprendidos por toda la información que Robin había dicho.

-Pero un momento, si Crocodile es un criminal muy peligroso, por qué el gobierno de África o la ONU, no han luchado contra él. Preguntó temeroso Usoop.

-Fácil, él es muy inteligente, se ha formado una imagen de hombre del pueblo, construyó su casino a pocos kilómetros de la capital, y ahora mismo es el referente del turismo y del negocio en esa zona.

-Resumiendo, estamos muy jodidos. Franky dijo lo que todos estaban pensando.

Todos estaban sentados pensando en algo, hasta los dos que estaban peleando.

-Debe haber algo que se nos escapa, Robin hay algo que pueda estar contra ese mafioso, el rey de Arabasta, o los rebeldes.

Robin miró al rubio y empezó a pensar, "_El rey está demasiado ocupado luchando contra los rebeldes y con la sequía, Crocodile le tiene que tener muy controlado... al rey"_. De pronto, la expresión meditadora de Robin pasó a ser una sonrisa enigmática.

-Creo que la damisela rusa a dado en el clavo. Dijo sonriendo Franky.

-Capitán, ¿Sería un inconveniente poder contactar con el coronel Garp?.

La atención pasó a Luffy, que miraba a Robin con cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Con el abuelo?. Claro que no, se alegrará de que lo llame. Franky, ¿Puedes hacerlo?.

-Dame diez minutos.

Al cabo de 15 minutos un teléfono de emergencias se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, Franky después de mucho trastear había conseguido una línea segura con el teléfono de Monkey D Garp. Tras unos diez segundos intentando comunicar, una voz respondió al teléfono.

-Garp

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Qué, maldito niño insolente, después de 5 meses esta es la primera vez que me llamas, te juro que te voy a moler a palos la próxima vez que te vea!. Garp estaba furioso en la actitud de su nieto, el cual estaba detrás de Usoop asustado recordando los "puños de amor" de su abuelo.

-Hey Garp, soy Roronoa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿Estás informado de nuestra misión?.

-¡Encima estás con el punki!. Volvió a gritar el viejo soldado provocando la risa de los tripulantes ante la descripción de Zoro por parte del coronel. Garp suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-Si, Sengoku me lo ha contado todo, se que despachasteis a Buggy, ¿Qué necesitáis?.

-Coronel, soy Nico Robin, es un honor, ¿Debo esperarme de usted el típico capitán Ámerica?. Dijo Robin entrando en la conversación y sonriendo.

-Nico Robin, he oído de ti y no te preocupes soy más tirando a vago, no soy muy nacionalista.

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora mismo estamos intentando entrar en África para ir a por Crocodile, pero como sabrá nos resulta casi imposible, no tenemos nada que pueda ayudarnos contra él.

-Lo tenéis muy jodido. La voz de Franky se oyó de fondo gritando "Os lo dije". –Pero en que puedo ayudaros yo.

-Podría encontrar a la princesa de Arabasta, me temo que su país la necesita.

La tripulación abrió los ojos de para en par, ¿Había una princesa?.

-Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha. La risa de Garp se oía a través del teléfono.-Eres lista Nico Robin intentaré contactar con ella, os llamare cuando lo consiga, adiós.

La llamada se cortó, y todos miraron a Robin en busca de respuestas.

-¿Cuál es el plan Robin?. Preguntó decidido y orgulloso de su pupila Brook.

-De momento lo estoy organizando pero básicamente es distraer a Cocodrile e ir a por él.

Nadie entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar hace escasos minutos. Hasta que el carpintero abrió la boca.

-Ok, es tu plan, guíanos tu. Esto provocó la sonrisa casi general.

Mientras seguían hablando, Robin pudo divisar a Zoro saliendo de la cocina. Este se encontraba en cubierta y apoyado en la barandilla no paraba de repetir en su mente _"¿Cómo pueden seguirla y confiar en ella como idiotas?...da igual como sea este plan, no puedo fallar, nada de dudas"_. Con la mirada tan oscura como sus pensamientos el peliverde se dirigió hacia el puesto de vigía para entrenar un rato.

Pasaron dos días cuando recibieron la llamada de Garp.

-Todo arreglado, la princesa Vivi os espera en el puerto de Liverpool, cuidarla bien, es la única esperanza de su pueblo, y vuestra única posibilidad de acabar con Crocodile.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero es cuando tengo tiempo libre para hacerlo, espero que os guste el capitulo y la historia que no voy a abandonar, y menos que viene el verano y con ello más tiempo libre. Me encantaría recibir reviews, con vuestra opinión, critica o cualquier cosa, ayudan muchísimo, bueno que decir, a partir de esta misión Zoro y Robin empezaran a acercarse más y también Luffy y Nami, un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer. **


	16. Tormenta de arena

El Sunny descansaba en la costa de Alejandría, Egipto, y nuestros tripulantes se encontraban cruzando el legendario rio Nilo en busca de una nueva aventura.

Tras haber recogido a la princesa Vivi en Liverpool, Robin prosiguió con su plan inicial para confundir a Cocodrilo, para ello debían adentrarse en su territorio y por ello debían dirigirse hacía el desierto. Vestidos como simples turistas para no parecer sospechosos, consiguieron entrar en el país.

Mientras una buena parte del grupo observaba la belleza de las antiguas tierras de Egipto, una joven mujer no podía parar de dar vueltas al mismo asunto.

-Robin, por favor, vuelve a repetirme tu inteligente plan. Casi suplicó la pelinaranja.

-De acuerdo. Robin cerró el libro que hasta ese entonces estaba leyendo y procedió a explicar serenamente a su compañera. –Nos dividiremos en tres grupos, ya que la otra vez funcionó bastante bien, un grupo llevará a la princesa a Alaburna, donde reside su padre, otro grupo irá al casino y base de operaciones de Cocodrile, y el último irá al Spider Cafe, y tapar su salvoconducto para huir.

Nami sujetó su cabeza con sus manos para así intentar no hacer caso a su razón y salir de allí aunque fuera nadando por el Nilo.

-Entiendo, si me disculpas me voy hacer el testamento.

Esto provoco una leve carcajada por parte de la morena que de nuevo siguió leyendo.

-Ya hemos decidido los grupos, pero...Empezó Nami con un tono preocupado

-Pero...

-No me gusta que vayas al Spider ese con él, de todos los que están aquí es el único que me da mala espina.

Robin la miró con su sonrisa estándar.

-Tranquila gatita, los grupos están bien hechos, y por si te has olvidado se defenderme, no me fio de él pero honestamente es un buen soldado.

Nami miró a su amiga todavía con duda en su rostro, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a irse, pero de nuevo la voz de la espía la frenó.

-Además, no creo que te gustase que cambiásemos los grupos, después de todo, vas a ir escoltada por el capitán. Dijo Robin con una expresión maliciosa.

Esto provocó un severo sonrojo en la cara de la navegante que se fue casi corriendo de allí ante la risa de su compañera.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en otra parte del barco, Zoro y Sanji charlaban de acuerdo con la operación, apoyados en la barandilla mientras Sanji se fumaba un cigarro.

-¿Tu y madeimoselle Robin, solos, por el desierto, quien ha decidido eso?. Sanji estaba un poquito irritado con la repartición de grupos.

-¿Madeimoselle Robin?, y de qué te quejas ya me gustaría cambiar pero no puedo. Respondió serio Zoro.

-Oye marimo, no desprecies así a la señorita Robin o te mato.

-Si lo que tu digas. Tendremos que llevar un arsenal bastante completo, y por cierto contrólate un poco quieres.

-¿Controlarme?. Preguntó el rubio sin entender.

Zoro por fin le miró a los ojos y con solo su mirada le hizo recordar.

_Dos días antes. Puerto de Liverpool._

-Les agradezco de todo corazón que me ayuden para volver a mi país, espero causar las mínimas molestias.

La joven y hermosa princesa del reino de Arabasta se había presentado ante todos los tripulantes, con aceptación amistosa por todos los tripulantes, excepto la indiferencia de Zoro. Pero un estático Sanji se encontraba mirando todavía a la chica, un poco sonrojado y a punto de empezar a tener una hemorragia nasal.

Vivi habló con cada uno de ellos y cuando llegó al cocinero sonrió de tal manera que el rubio se volvió medio loco, treinta segundos después estaba "revoloteando" alrededor de la princesa halagando su belleza y madurez lo cual avergonzó bastante a la susodicha.

-Desgraciadamente, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, te he visto babear por toda mujer que teníamos delante, pero lo de ese día fue especialmente raro. Terminó de narrar Zoro.

-No se de que estás hablando. Sanji se giró en dirección contraria para evitar que el soldado se percatara de su sonrojo.

-Si claro..., por lo menos intenta no morir desangrado cuando vayáis a la capital cocinitas. Dicho esto Zoro se largó con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro mientras Sanji aplastaba el cigarro imaginando que era la cabeza del peliverde.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, prepararon todos los materiales para su viaje, debían separarse al amanecer por ello, al caer la noche, y como ya era habitual, celebraron una pequeña fiesta con risas, canticos, bebida y comida como las bases fundamentales, puede que no volvieran a reencontrarse en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Zoro salió del todoterreno acompañado por Robin, los dos cargando con mochilas bastantes abultadas, miraron el "camino" que debían recorrer, el desierto del Sahara se mostraba imponente ante ellos.

Según los datos, la base de Cocodrile, conocida como Spider Cafe se encontraba 50 kilómetros al norte de su posición, debían ir a pie para evitar que los descubrieran, por ello ocultaron el vehículo con una capa marrón.

Sin siquiera decir una palabra desde que se habían separado del resto, empezaron la caminata. Pasaron las horas y los dos seguían sin decir nada, solo caminando y bebiendo agua de su cantimplora.

Pasaron otra media hora hasta que por fin uno de ellos habló.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar un rato , teniente. Dijo Robin mientras se paraba y buscaba a su alrededor algún sito donde recuperar fuerzas.

-¿Ya te has cansado?. Preguntó de mala gana Zoro. Ni el mismo sabía por qué ir solo con esa mujer le estaba poniendo de los nervios, cuando ahora más que nunca tenía su oportunidad de acabar el trabajo.

-Si, no hemos llegado ni a la mitad, no tenemos ninguna prisa de momento, así que reposaremos. Robin intentaba controlarse lo suficiente pero no pudo evitar el mismo tono enfadado para contestar a aquél hombre.

-Lo siento pero no soy ninguno de tus guardaespaldas y ni mucho menos soy como el cocinero pervertido, no me das ordenes. Zoro se giró y pretendió continuar su camino.

-Es cierto, solo recibes ordenes de tus queridos generales y de tu querido país. Respondió Robin sin siquiera mirarle.

Zoro apretó los puños pero sin girarse habló lenta y fríamente.

-Cállate.

-Lo siento pero no soy un soldadito, así que tu tampoco tienes derecho a ordenarme Roronoa Zoro.

El teniente se dio la vuelta, para dejar caer la mochila y acercarse peligrosamente a la mujer, mientras ella mantenía una mano en su cintura y la otra en la espalda acariciando su pistola.

-Puede que el resto de mis compañeros sean idiotas y muy confiados, pero yo no, tienes suerte de seguir con vida, así que hagamos la puta misión cuanto antes y acabemos con esto. Espetó con furia Zoro.

-¿Tengo suerte de seguir con vida?, ¿Te refieres a lo de Río o es una amenaza teniente?. Parece que me demuestras que el tópico del patriota americano existe todavía, ¿Tanto amas a una bandera y a un grupo de corruptos?. Robin atacó donde ella creía que podía dolerle al soldado que se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de ella.

-No digas una palabra más Niña Demonio, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

Allí, en medio del desierto a kilómetros de cualquier civilización, dos personas, entrenadas para ser armas mortales estaban a punto de empezar una segura sangrienta batalla. Zoro bajó su mano hasta su pistola mientras Robin ya tenia agarrada la suya y preparada para desenfundarla.

Pudo haber un tiroteo digno de una película de Clint Eastwood, la arena podría haberse manchado de sangre, pero parece ser que el destino les tenía reservadas diversas sorpresas.

Zoro noto un cambio en el viento y desvió su mirada de los ojos azules de Robin para mirar al frente.

-Mierda. Exclamó mientras se dirigía a su mochila mientras soltaba un suspiro. _"Tiene que ser una maldita broma"_, pensaba mientras habría la bolsa.

Robin estaba sorprendida por el reciente comportamiento del peliverde, por lo que se giró para buscar el origen de lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que vio fue suficiente para que se le parase el corazón.

Una enorme tormenta de arena se acercaba hacía ellos, en pocos minutos estarían cubiertos de arena, la morena volvió a mirar a Zoro montando tranquilamente una tienda de campaña. Al sentirse observado Zoro alzó la vista y se encontró con la imagen de Nico Robin asustada y pidiendo explicaciones.

-¿Qué sucede?. Pregunto sereno mientras aseguraba las cuerdas para evitar que la tienda saliera volando.

-¿...No..no deberíamos correr?. Sin duda no era la misma Robin que hasta hace unos segundos iba a enfrentarse a él.

-¿Crees que puedes correr más rápido que una tormenta de arena? Je. Sonrió arrogante.-Intentaló pero no te lo aconsejo.

Dicho esto se metió en la tienda, Robin dudo 20 segundos antes de coger su mochila y meterse en la tienda con él.

Una vez dentro, volvieron a la rutina de no hablar, Robin todavía estaba un poco intranquila mientras Zoro limpiaba el fusil que le había proporcionado Franky. El sonido del viento y de la arena chocando contra la tela de la tienda era lo único que se escuchaba.

-¿Cómo sabías que...?. Robin volvió a romper el silencio para saciar su curiosidad.

-Antes de la CIA, estuve en Afganistán, no es la primera tormenta que veo, unos beduinos nos ayudaron en una misión, al principió pensé lo mismo que tu pero tranquilamente montaron su tienda y nos refugiamos. Respondió Zoro sin parar su tarea. Justo en ese momento, volvió a tener la misma sensación que tuvo en Brasil, el recuerdo de todos sus compañeros, WolvesRock, la amenaza de Akainu. Era su maldita oportunidad para matarla, podía decir que murió en el asalto al Spider Café.

Zoro dejó el fusil en el suelo mientras Robin seguía distraída hasta que otro sonido los alertó.

-¿¡Robin, estas ahí Robin!?. La sensible voz de Chooper se oía por el walkie que la morena tenía en su mochila detrás de ella.

-Si estoy aquí, ¿Ocurre algo?. Preguntó preocupada.

-Nosotros estamos bien. Los dos agentes suspiraron de alivio.-Pero hemos visto una enorme tormenta por vuestro camino, ¿Estás bien, necesitáis ayuda?. El pequeño estaba terriblemente preocupado por la salud de sus compañeros.

Robin sonrió con dulzura mientras tranquilizaba al doctor, Zoro estaba de espaldas a ella con una mirada llena de muerte en sus ojos. Silenciosamente desenfundó su arma y apuntó en dirección a la cabeza de la morena.

Zoro era más consciente que nunca de su situación, el apuntando a Robin en modo ejecución mientras ella no se percataba de nada y seguía hablando. El hombre podía sentir un hueco en el estómago, mientras la tienda estaba siendo azotada más fuerte, casi podía jurar que estaba oyendo la voz de Akainu, _"Dispara, cumple tu misión o tus compañeros lo pagaran caro"._

La mano le temblaba, él apretaba los dientes intentando controlarse y acabar con todo de una vez para siempre. Cuando estaba a punto de deslizar su dedo por el gatillo, esa simple acción que tantas veces había realizado sin ningún remordimiento o duda. Pudo escuchar claramente por encima de las voces y el rugido de la tormenta la voz de Robin.

-No te preocupes, el teniente sabe lo que hay que hacer y estamos a salvo, procura ayudar a la princesa doctor. Robin estaba calmando a Chooper como si de una madre acunando a su hijo tras una pesadilla se tratara.

-Sí Robin, no le pasará nada mientras yo esté aquí. Respondió seguro el pequeño mientras las risas de Nami y Vivi se oían de fondo.

Zoro estaba consternado, _"Que estoy haciendo"_ pensaba, "_Eres un soldado no un asesino a sueldo, todos estos años de entrenamiento para esto, para dejarte intimidar por un estúpido burócrata"_ su mismo inconsciente le estaba recriminando, ahora entendía por que no pudo matarla en Río.

Robin apagó el walkie y se giró para encontrarse a Zoro con la mirada seria y su arma medio apuntándola, ella se sorprendió por esto e intento mirar al hombre que estaba enfrente suya, él la miró y cambió su seriedad por una cara completamente neutral. En un movimiento dio la vuelta a la pistola para cogerla por el cañón y ofreciéndosela a Robin, ella lo miraba sin entender hasta que se explicó.

-Solo tenemos un fusil, y tu tienes solo tu pistola. Le estaba ofreciendo su propia arma.

Robin asintió y cogió el arma tomando eso como un "alto el fuego" que acepto amablemente.

-Gracias y lo siento, por lo de antes.

-No tiene importancia , pero solo te quiero pedir una cosa, puede que a los otros se les haya pasado pero...conoces demasiado a Cocodrile, no me importa si trabajasteis con él, la CIA es la última que puede criticar a alguien por trabajar con criminales, pero necesito saberlo, para confiar en ti.

Robin estaba sorprendida por la seriedad de Zoro, ante cualquier otra persona no habría dicho nada, y mucho menos ante un "enemigo", pero la seguridad que trasmitían esos ojos la hizo romper esa regla.

-Inteligencia me mandó trabajar para él, como su secretaria personal, hice cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa pero eran las ordenes, el tiempo que pasé con él fue suficiente para saber sus métodos para todo, huir, hacer negocios, torturar...

Robin bajó la mirada en señal de que no quería hablar más, el teniente lo entendió perfectamente y dieron por zanjado el tema.

-Gracias por contármelo...en cuanto acabe la tormenta saldremos hacia su base, supongo que no tardaremos más de una hora y media.

-Entiendo, ¿No crees que seria justo que tu me respondieras también?. Preguntó una ya calmada Robin.

-¿Qué quieres saber?. Zoro tenía curiosidad por lo que iba a preguntar.

-¿Eres o no el héroe americano?. Con un deje de desconfianza la morena preguntó, queriéndose asegurar de que no estaba compartiendo tienda con el "capitán América".

Como respuesta primero recibió una carcajada bastante larga de Zoro, que aumentó al ver el desconcierto de Robin por tal reacción.

-Nico Robin, te prometo que no soy de Texas. Por primera vez los dos rieron antes ese comentario.-Es más, para tu información soy medio americano.

-¿Medio americano?.

-Mi padre era estadounidense, y durante un permiso en Japón conoció a mi madre, yo nací en Japón, es más, me siento más japonés que yankee, por lo tanto no debes preocuparte, no tengo banderas por toda mi casa, ni me gusta el beisbol.

Zoro terminó su explicación con una media sonrisa mientras Robin sonreía también, era increíble como hasta hace poco casi se matan, literalmente y ahora, no es que fueran amigos, pero si había caído ese muro de desconfianza y sospecha.

El viento seguía golpeando la tienda, por lo que Zoro propuso descansar y dormir un rato, cuando Robin estaba dormida, Zoro la observó detenidamente, luego cerró los ojos pensando en como arreglaría la situación, _"Parece que tendré que pedirle otro favor a Smoker, no habrá quien lo soporte luego"._

.

.

.

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo 16, Zoro ya ha asumido que no matará a Robin, por lo que a partir de este cap habrá mas momentos ZoRo, también intentaré poner más LuNa y SanVi, pero vosotros los lectores sois los que decidís si le doy mas importancia o menos a estas parejas secundarias en la historia. Siento no actualizar seguido pero no puedo hacerlo de otro modo, me encantaría recibir comentarios para saber que tal va la historia, un abrazo a todos los que lleguéis hasta aquí y muchísimas gracias por leer, un saludo!.**


End file.
